It's the simple things
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review. Sue is falling for Carrie. And Carrie is slowly falling for Sue. But Chris wants to tear them apart. Will Carrie and Sue make it? I ship them both. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I hope everyone enjoys this fan fiction story!

Chapter 1

"Don't be afraid of the ball, ladies!". Said Ms. Desjardin. Everyone was hitting the volleyball while being in the pool. "Let's get Carrie white into the game. Come on, Carrie. You can't stand on the sidelines all the time".

Carrie held the volleyball in her hands. Everyone was clapping and cheering for Carrie. She hit the ball and it smacked Sue on the back of the head. All the ladies started laughing and so did Christina.

"Ha ha. very funny". Said sue.

'Sorry'. Mouthed Carrie as she laughed nervously.

Sue wasn't mad at Carrie. She nodded and winked at Carrie to let her know it was no harm, no foul.

Chris threw the ball at Carrie. "You eat shit!". She said.

"Chris!". Sue exclaimed.

"What?". Asked Chris.

"Why are you so mean to Carrie?". Sue asked.

"Because I like to be _mean!_ Why do you care?". Snapped Chris.

"Ladies! Please no fighting!". Ms. Desjardin yelled.

"Stay out of it, Ms. Desjardin!". Yelled Chris.

"What?". Ms. Desjardin yelled.

"Answer my question, Sue! Why do you care about that freak? Do you like her or something?". Chris was pushing Sue's buttons.

"Actually, I do! Carrie is really smart. And she's funny. And very pretty". Sue stood up for Carrie as she got close to Chris' face.

"Good for her! So why don't you two marry each other and fuck!". Shouted Chris.

Sue had enough. She slapped Chris as Chris held her own face in shock.

"Hey!". Screamed Ms. Desjardin. "That's IT! Everybody out of the pool".

After everyone showered and was either going to lunch or there next class, Carrie walked up to Sue. "H-Hi. Sue".

Sue smiled at Carrie. "Hi! I'm sorry about what Chris said. She's such a-"

"Th-thank you. For standing up for me. But why. Why did you have a-a change of heart?".

"Cause my parents would disappointed in me if they knew that I was laughing with all the other girls, when you didn't know you had your period".

Carrie just nodded. Then she left to her English class.

"Wait!". Said Sue. "Mind if I walk with you to our next class?". She asked.

Carried nodded awkwardly. "L-let's go".

While Mr. Edwards sat in his chair at his desk, he said, "Carrie. Do you have a poem you'd like to share?".

"Y-yeah". She got up and read her poem. Everyone was laughing as she read it.

"Oh...Okay. That's the most you've said in class all year. Are you done scaring us for the day?". The teacher was laughing as the the class was laughing too.

"Asshole". Sue mumbled.

"What was that, Sue?". Asked .

"Awesome. I thought what Carrie read was awesome. Didn't you, ?". Sue gave him a cold look.

After class was over Carried stormed out of there with a few different books in her hands. Sue just looked on.

While Carrie was in the library she was reading about telekinesis. And super powers. "Hey, Carrie. What are you reading?". Carried looked up to see Sue. "Nothing. I'm reading about-"

"Telekinesis, huh? That's interesting". Sue sat down as stared at the books Carried had on the table. "Carrie. Can I ask you a question?".

"What is it?. Carried asked.

"How would you like to go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night". Sue gently bit her lip.

"I can't". Carrie said as she continued reading.

"It'll be really fun! Just you and I". Sue tried to persuade Carrie.

"But my momma says-"

"Please , Carrie. I'll have you home by 10:00 the latest".

"No". Carrie whispered loud enough for Sue to hear her.

Sue gently held Carrie's hand and Carrie found herself blushing. "Please. If not for yourself, then for me".

Carrie out the book down and smiled at Sue. "Okay". Carrie said quietly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30".

"I'd like that". Carrie's smiled grew from ear to ear. "Wait. Where are we going?".

"it's a surprise!". Sue smiled.

Sue wanted to kiss Carrie so bad. As Sue and Carrie became great friends, Sue was finding herself thinking about Carrie. And Carrie smiled to herself every time she saw Sue.

*Later that night*

Sue was having dinner with her parents and her older brother. Her parents were talking about this movie they saw last night. And her brother was looking at his Facebook feed.

"Sue, honey. You've hardly touched your dinner". Said her mom. "is everything okay?".

"Huh- yeah. I'm just...I really like this girl who goes to my school, and...I think I have a crush on her". Said Sue.

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?". Her dad asked.

"Carrie. Carrie white".

"You mean the crazy witch who has a psycho for a mother?". Her old brother, John, asked.

"Hey!". Sue said defensively. "You don't know her like I do".

"I thought you were dating Tommy Ross".

"I am. But I developed feelings for Carrie and...Yeah. I'm gonna tell Tommy and just hope that he takes it well. Sue said.

*Later that same night*

"Hello?". Tommy answered.

"Hey!". Said Sue.

"Hi. What's up?". Tommy was clearing his throat.

"I have to tell you something, Tommy. And please, please don't freak out, okay?". Begged Sue.

"Okay". Said Tommy.

"I...I'm in love with Carrie white! And I-I think we should just stay friends".

"You love Carrie? Sue, you can't help who you fall for. I'm happy for you. So if you want her, then my advice is to go get her".

"Tommy, you're such a great friend! Thanks for being understanding!". Said Sue.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Sue".

"Night".

They both hung up and Sue started crying. Her mom walked into her room. "What's wrong?".

"Do you and dad hate me because I'm in love with a girl?".

"No! Of course not! We love you and we'll always be your parents. No matter what". Sue's mom hugged her as they shared the special moment in silence.

*At school the next day*

Chris spray painted 'EAT SHIT" on Carrie's locker. She ran and hid behind a couple of her friends. "Here she comes!". Chris whispered.

Carrie saw her locker and tears were building in her eyes. Chris and her friends started laughing.

"What the hell is this!". Sue yelled and immediately looked at Chris.

"Oh, nothing! Just stating how much I HATE Carrie white". Chris folded her arms.

Sue was about to pounce on Chris when Carrie grabbed her arm. "Sue. Chris is not worth it".

"You're going to pay for this, Chris! Do you hear me?". Sue yelled.

"Whatever". Said Chris.

Sue hugged Carrie. "Why do they hate me so much?". Carrie mumbled.

"I don't know. But I always be here to protect you". Said Sue.

After school was over Sue had two things on her mind; How to win Carrie's heart and how she's going to deal with her former friend, Chris Hargensen.

A/n: What do you think thus far?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi, everyone! Those who reviewed my fanfic thanks so much for the kind reviews :) I will do my best to write a new chapter everyday.

The cafeteria was packed with a lot of students. They had a couple of teachers on lunch duty and a couple security guards to make sure no one got in trouble. One girl sent a group text message to everyone she knew. And those friends sent a text to their own friends. Everyone got up and and some guy played music loud enough for everyone to hear. They all formed a flash mob and started dancing.

 _[Intro - T-Pain]_  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let it rain  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

 _[Chorus (T-Pain):]_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

 _[Flo-Rida]_  
I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my dough  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing. I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I got the bank roll  
I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go  
She had them

 _[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

 _[Flo-Rida]_  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing, baby girl, I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's what I told her  
Her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was over  
That Henny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like a clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

 _[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

 _[Flo-Rida]_  
Whoa, shawty, yeah, she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was on it, sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them Rosé bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock

 _[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

Everyone was dancing together in unison. Sue was someone where in the towards the middle. And Carrie was by herself sitting rather stiff on a bench in the cafeteria. She was reading a book about super powers. The music was distracting her from reading and she was getting rather annoyed. But she couldn't help but look at Sue dancing. 'Wow , Sue has some moves!' Carried thought to herself. And Sue was dropping it low! Very badly. It made Carrie smile that Sue was having fun.

None of the staff knew what was going on but at some time after failing in getting everyone to sit down, eventually, they joined in. Everyone was smiling and giving each other a high five. They all sat down and proceeded to eat lunch. Chris saw Carrie still smiling. "I'm gonna go mess with that creep over there". Referring to Carrie.

Chris made her over to Carrie. But before she could bully her Carrie quickly left- As if Carrie knew Chris would do something.

The rest of the school day went by fast. Carrie was walking home when Sue and Tommy drove slowly beside her. "Carrie!"Tommy said. She looked to her right. "Oh. Hi, Tommy". She said. "Would you like a ride home?". He asked.

"I'm fine with walking". She said vaguely.

"OK, well if you need-"

"I'll walk with you!". Said sue as she got out of Tommy's car.

"I'm okay with walking by myself. Really". Carried tried to plead with Sue.

"Oh, nonsense. I want to keep you comp-"

"Sue , please! If I'm not home by a certain momma won't be happy". As soon as Carrie said that, Tommy's mirror cracked a bit. Carrie looked sad and worried. She felt her stomach turn in the worst way. Her anxiety was practically through the roof. "I'm sorry". Carrie said quietly.

"It's okay". Said Sue. "No worries". Sue got out of the car and gently muffled Carrie's hair. "I'll see you tomorrow". Sue got back in Toomy's car.

Carrie nodded and waved to Tommy and Sue as Tommy drove her home.

Carrie walked home. From her house to her school was only 15 minutes. Chris drove by Carrie as they threw water balloons and eggs at Carrie. "Burn in hell , creep!". Chris yelled. One of Chris' friends held up Chris' phone and recorded it.

Carried fought the urge to cry. She was home and opened the door. Just before her mom got home. Carrie showered and sat on her bed. She held her knees with her arms, while they were up to her chest. "I need Sue". She said to herself.

Carrie's mom opened the door then closed it. "Carrie!". Her mom yelled from downstairs. Carrie got off her bed and went to see her mom. "Hi, momma". She said awkwardly.

Carrie knew this was a bad time to tell her mom about Sue. But she mind as well rip the band - aid off. "Momma. I...What's a crush? Is it okay to have a crush on someone who's the same sex?". Carried asked.

"What?". Her mom said.

"Is it-"

"No! Why? Do you have you a crush on a girl?".

Carrie didn't answer.

Carrie's mom slapped her. "Answer me, Carrie!".

Carrie didn't say anything. Her mom grabbed the bible and smacked her on the face. "That's a sin! You will bring no girl or guy home, do you understand?! Now go in your closet and pray for forgiveness! GO!". Her mom screamed at Carrie.

Carrie was balling her eyes out. She was shaking from crying. "B-But m-momma! S-Sue is-"

Carrie's mom dragged Carrie by her hair and dragged her in to the closet. "You will NOT come out! Until dinner is ready! Now PRAY".

Chris posted the video online of her and her friends throwing things at Carrie. "I _will_ ruin your life, Carrie White". Chris said maliciously.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie was getting ready to hangout with Sue. She put on a pair Capri jeans and a regular shirt that showed her arms. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed softly. "Here I go". She whispered.

Her mom stopped her dead in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going dressed liked that?". She asked.

"Out. With my friend, Sue, momma". Said Carrie.

"No you're not. You're staying here. With me". Her mom demanded.

"But momma I really-"

"NO!". Her mom screamed in Carrie's face.

They both heard a car horn. "I have to go". Carrie began walking out of her room.

"Carrie! Carrie! Get back here this instant!".

"leave me alone, momma!". Carrie yelled as she used her telekinesis to push her mom on the bed.

Her mom gasped.

Carrie quickly walked down the stairs and out the door. Sue smiled at Carrie. She felt her heart beating really fast. Carrie got in Sue's car. "Hi". She said.

"Wow". Said Sue.

"What?". Carried asked.

"You...Y-you look beautiful".

Carrie blushed. "Thanks. You look beautiful, too".

"Thanks! I found us a local park to go to. I know this is cheese, but I made us a couple sandwiches and a chips. I figured we can talk, relax, and maybe throw the Frisbee around". Said Sue as she was driving.

Carrie smiled. "I'd like that". Carrie held Sue's hand.

When they got to the park Sue carried the basket and Carrie was holding the Frisbee in one hand, and soda on the other hand. "How about over here?". Said Carrie.

"That's a good spot!". Said Sue.

They sat down and began eating. They both opened one can of Pepsi. Sue took a sip and did a really loud burp. "I'm sorry!". Sue said quickly.

Carrie was laughing. "That's okay".

"So-"

Carrie poked Sue. "Did you just poke me?". Asked Sue.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?". Carrie pushed the envelope.

"OK, that's it!". Sue said. She got up and was chasing Carrie. Carrie was running from Sue as they both were laughing.

"No! No, I'm sorry!". Said Carrie was giggling while Sue was tickling her. Sue gently held Carrie in her arms. Sue was straddling Carrie and kissed Carrie.

She felt nervous but Carrie kissed her back. "I..."

"You what?".

"I...I love you".

"Carrie white, will you be my girlfriend?". Asked Sue.

"Oh, Sue. Yes, I want to be all yours!". Carrie smashed lips on Sue's lips.

They both were smiling. Nothing could ruin this moment for other of them.

When Carrie and Sue were done talking for hours, they were walking and holding hands. Fingers intertwined with one another.

"Sue, I don't want to scare you off. But I want to tell you something, something important". Said Carrie.

"You won't scare me away. You can tell me anything". Said Sue.

"sue, I...I have powers".


	4. Chapter 4

"Powers? What kind of powers?". Asked Sue.

"Well , I can move things with my mind when I concentrate on them". Said Carrie.

"You can do that?! That's so awesome!". Sue exclaimed all excited.

Carrie gave Sue a confused look. "You're not freaked out?".

"No! I think it's sexy that you have powers!". Sue gave Carrie a seductive look.

"Oh , god!". Yelled Carrie as she slapped her head with her hand.

Sue laughed. "Come on, babe. Let's get you home".

Sue dropped Carrie off at her house. She walked up to the door and tried to unlock the door. "Great". She said to herself. She knocked on the door. "Momma! My key doesn't work. Momma!". Her mom opened the door. "Oh. Hi, Carrie".

"Momma , let me in". Said Carrie.

"No!". Yelled Margaret.

"Mom-"

"Go be with that whore! Sue is the devil!".

"Momma , please don't say that". Said Carrie as she started crying. "Momma!".

"You're filthy , Carrie! FILTHY!".

"Momma! Stop!". Carrie began crying harder holding her eyes in her hands as tears spill.

Sue got out of the car and walked to Carrie. "Let's go , Carrie. You can stay with me".

"B-but I don't ha-have clothes!".

"My parents will buy you clothes". Sue hugged Carrie. Carrie felt the warmth and how soft Sue is.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. ! Have a nice life!". Sue carried Carrie in her arms as Carrie was still heart broken. Despite how nasty , psychotic , and mean her mom is... Carrie loved her mom to no end. The same way she loved her dad.

"I hope you and that whore burn in hell!". Margaret shouted.

Sue gave Carrie's mom a middle finger. "It's gonna be okay". Sue whispered. "I got you". Sue kissed Carrie's forehead. She placed Carrie in the car and gently closed the door. Sue got in and drove Carrie to her house. After driving she placed a sleeping Carrie in her arms again, and opened the door to her house.

"Hey, mom". Sue whispered.

"Hey , sweetie! Who's that?".

"It's my girlfriend. Carrie White".

"Awww. She looks so peaceful".

Sue smiled. "Yeah".

"I don't mean to sound mean. But why is she here?". her mom asked.

"Her witch of a mom kicked her out the house".

"What?!". Her mom yelled.

Sue shushed her.

"Sorry". Her mom whispered. "That's awful! She can stay as long as she wants".

"Thanks , mom". Sue smiled at her mom. "Where's dad?".

"Working. He's trying to close this Real Estate deal".

"Oh , nice". Said Sue. She felt Carrie moving around a bit and mumbling in her sleep. Well...More like talking. "No , momma". Carrie whined.

Sue laid Carrie down on the couch softly. She put a blanket on her and kissed her hair. "Sleep well , my angel". Whispered in Carrie's ear.

Sue's dad walked in and smiling. "Yes! I closed the deal!". Her dad yelled happily.

"Jason!". Her mom whispered - yelled. "She's sleeping".

"Sorry. Who is sleeping?. he asked.

"Sue's girlfriend".

"You have a girlfriend?". Jason asked.

"Yeah". Sue whispered. sue told her dad what happened.

"That's not right for her mom to do! I always felt like her mom was nothing but trouble. And crazy!". Her dad said.

"Yeah. That's great you closed the deal, dad! I'm proud of you". Said sue as she hugged her dad.

"Thanks! This couple was quite hard headed".

"Jason". Sue's mom (Grace) said. "Carrie is staying with us. is that okay?". She asked.

"Yeah. She's safe here". Jason said.

*The next day at school*

"Hey , Carrie". Ms. Desjardin said. She hugged Carrie. Carried didn't bother to hug her back, As she slouched into the hug.

"You seem mopey today".

"M-my mom kicked me out".

Ms. Desjardin shook her head in disgust. She held a crying Carrie in her arms. "Oh , Carrie. Is there anything I can do to help?". She asked.

"N-no".

Before class started Ms. Desjardin was comforting Carrie. "Ms. Desjardin-"

"Call me, Rita". Her gym teacher said.

"Rita...Can I excused from today's class?". Carrie asked.

"Why?". Rita asked.

"Cause of Chris hargensen and her friends. They're all means girls".

"Yeah".

"Th-thanks".

"No problem".

Carrie got up and headed to the library. She sat down at a chair and put her books on the desk. She laid her head on her arms, and cried again. 'I miss momma'. She thought. She wiped her eyes hoping no one would see.

Tommy sees her and sits across from her. "Carrie? Why are you crying?". He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore!". Carried sobbed out as the lights in the library flicker on and off.

Tommy's eyes started to water. 'What kind of person would hurt my friend?!' He thought. He gritted his teeth together trying to keep his composure.

"I-I'm sorry!". Said Carrie.

"It's okay. It just..It just makes so mad when someone hurts you. And what our English teacher said...I wanted to punch him. So did Sue".

Carrie nodded.

"Sue told me about your powers". Said Tommy. Tommy smiled as he began talking, "This one time me and my friend hypnotized my boy's dog!". Tommy laughed.

Carrie held her arms in her hands and smiled slightly.

"hey , I have an idea!". Tommy said. "Why don't you use your power on Mr. Uhlman? That guy is having an affair with Tina".

Carrie looked disgusted.

"Sorry".

"That night not be a bad idea".

"Ahhh, there's that smile!". Tommy hugged Carrie. Carrie just patted his shoulder.

*In English class*

"Cassie! Come get your Essay". Said Mr. Uhlman.

Carrie walked gingerly and grabbed her essay from his desk. "I still have nightmares about the poem you read in class. Thanks a lot, Cassie!". He said. The class laughed. Tiny seductively bit the end of her pen and smiled at Mr. Uhlman. Sue and Tommy looked at Mr. Uhlman like they wanted to pound on his face.

"It's CARRIE!". She yelled. The windows in the classroom shattered, and one of them broke. Everyone looked at the window an gasped.

She looked at her girlfriend and her friend, Tommy and quickly went back to her desk. Mr. Uhlman cleared his throat and said, "Everyone pick up your essays. Class dismissed".

*At the principals desk*

"She broke the window!". Mr. Uhlman yelled.

"Do you really expect me to believe Carrie White - someone who gets honor roll - do you really think she broke your window?". The principal asked as he folded her arms across his chest.

"Well...no. But she yelled at me!". Exclaimed Mr. Uhlman.

"And two students have told me about this affair you've been having with another student". Said Principal Green.

Mr. Uhlman's palms were getting sweaty and his heart was racing so much, he felt like he was gonna throw up. "Principal Green-"

"Mr. Uhlman. Clear out your desk. You're fired".

"But Principal Green! She came on to me, first! Tina-"

"And get Tina in here for me, too. Good bye Mr. Uhlman".

Mr. Uhlman stomped out of Principal Green's office and found a nearby locker to punch. "FUCK!" He yelled as he grabbed his hand.

Tina walked into Principal Green's office. "Sit , Tina. Two students have told me what's been going on between you and Mr. Uhlman. Give up your prom ticket. You're expelled for the rest of the year".

"WHAT? No! That's bull-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, little lady! Now get out of my office".

*Later that night*

Tiny kissed mr. Uhlman. (We'll call him Shawn).

"Wow". Tina said.

"Wow is right". Said Shawn.

"Tina?".

"Yes, baby?".

"I want Sue , Tommy , and Carrie white's head on a stick".

"I'll call Chris".


	5. Chapter 5

"Bases loaded!". Said Ms. Desjardin.

The pitcher nodded and threw the softball under hand. Carrie swings and misses. As the ladies are playing softball in gym class.

"That's Strike one. Come on, Carrie. You can do it!". Said Ms. Desjardin. Carrie swings and misses again. "Keep your eye on the ball, sweetie". She said again.

"Hit the ball, Carrie. Show them what you're made of, baby". Sue whispered to herself.

"You think she's retarded?". Tina asked.

Chris shrugged. "Probably".

"Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss!". Tina Yelled as she started to do a tiny dance.

"Knock it off, Tina!". Ms Desjardin yelled.

Carrie rested the bat on her shoulders. She waited for Heather to pitch her the ball. She struck out.

"Ok, ladies! That's the game. Everyone hit the showers!". All the ladies were walking past Carrie saying mean to her like, "Hit the ball! Stupid!" And, "You suck!". And, "Carrie! You're such a loser!".

Sue walked up to her girlfriend. "Ignore them, babe. They're the losers. You are beautiful". She wrapped her arms around Carrie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. But Carrie flinched. "I'm sorry". Said Sue. "I didn't mean to startle you". Sue continued. "What are you thinking so hard about?".

"N-nothing".

"Is it your momma?".

Carrie nodded. "I miss her".

"I know you do. But me , my mom, and my dad will good care of you. I promise. Okay?". Sue said as she smiled kindly at Carrie.

Carrie nodded again. "Okay". She smiled at Sue.

"Let's get going". Sue held Carrie's hand as there fingers intertwined with each others.

They both walked in and everyone saw them.

"Sue , why are you holding Carrie's hand?". Heather asked.

"Cause I want to. Is that a problem". Sue said confidently.

Carrie gently squeezed Sue's hand.

"No. I was just-"

"Actually. There's a huge problem. You're not a lesbian are you? Cause if you are...That's just gross!". Chris spoke up.

"Chris , go suck off our math teacher like you normally do". Sue said as she led Carrie past everyone.

*In the hallway*

"Hey". Heather said getting her notebooks from her locker which is next to Sue's locker.

"Hi". Sue said as she carefully watched Carrie.

"Listen , Sue. I'm on your side. I'm just a bit shocked is all. You and Carrie".

"What's your point?". Sue asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you and Carrie". Said Heather as she smiled ay her best friend.

"Thank you". Sue said as she closed her locker.

"Tommy talked some sense into me, and Carrie...She's nice".

"Yeah , she's great!". Sue smiled. "I gotta go. Text me later".

"OK". Said Heather.

*At Math Class*

"OK. Class...You divide 2 by Y and 2 by 30. Which is..." Mr. Edwards did the math work. "15".He continued to talk. "I know this seems really complicated. But it's easy as long as you cancel out the 2Y divided by 2. Then it's easy sailing after that. Any questions?'. He asked.

Some of the class who actually like math said, "No". While others just seem bored and don't care.

The bell rang. "No home work tonight!". yelled over the sound of the bell.

Carrie was in the library watching how Telekinesis works. She smiled at how fascinated and passionate by what she saw. This guy who goes to her school sees what she's looking at. "Um , if you click on that little box down below, you can make the screen wider". He says as he shows her.

"Thanks". She says.

"No problem". He says as he leaves her alone and goes to his next class.

"Hey, Carrie!". Tommy whispers as he sits next to her.

She waves at him. "Hi". She whispers back.

Tommy sees what she's watching on the computer. "Oh, before I forget. Can you give me some advice?". He asks.

"Ok. I'll...I-I'll do my best to help". She whispers.

"I wanna ask this girl to the prom. Her name is Heather. How do I ask her. I wanna be kind of romantic".

"Write her a poem". Carrie says.

"Poetry?". He asks.

"Some ladies love poetry". Carrie says as she shrugs.

"Good idea! Thanks!". He gently pats her head and leaves.

*At Sue's house*

"Carrie , I'm going dress shopping. Do you want to go with me?".

"Y-yeah". Carrie smiles at sue.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to the bathroom". Said Sue.

"Okay". Carrie said softly. She was walking around the place and looking at a lot of the dresses. She smiled. "Wow". She whispered. She touched the dress and gently traced it with her fingers.

"Do you need any help , sweetie?". This lady who worked at the store asked Carrie.

"N-no. I'm just looking around". Says Carrie.

"OK. If you need any help...I'll be by the heels".

Carrie nodded. "Thanks".

The lady walked away and Carrie went back to idolizing the dress she was looking at.

*Outside*

Chris was walking to get a milkshake. And she sees Carrie through the window. She began to have an evil smile on her face.

*Inside the dress shop*

Sue gently wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her. "That's a beautiful dress , babe".

Carrie jumped as she squirmed. "Don't scare me like that!".

"I'm sorry". Said sue as she frowned. Carried hugged Sue.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just not used to this". Said Carrie.

"What do you mean?". Asked Sue.

"Baby , I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just not used to having anyone being this loving to me".

"Well, believe it. I'm gonna give you _**all**_ my love!". Sue kissed Carrie all over the cheeks on her face and on her lips and her chin.

Carrie giggled.

"You're SO cute! I just wanna put you in my pocket , eat you, and save you for dessert!". Sue wrapped Carrie in a hug and gently pet her hair.

Chris took a picture of Sue and Carrie. "Oh, this is so going on Facebook!". She chuckled to herself.

Carrie laughed. "You're too tall. I gotta stand on my tippy toes just to kiss you. That's not fair!".

Sue laughed.

People in the store were looking at Carrie and Sue like they were crazy.

They soon left the dress store and got in the car. "Where are we gonna go next?". Carried asked.

"Where do you wanna go?". Sue asked her.

"Ice cream". Said Carrie.

"Ice cream it is!". Sue smiled at Carrie.

*The next day*

Carrie was sleeping in Sue's bed. She was tossing and turning. Having a nightmare.

 _"Momma! Momma! Why can't you be happy for me?". Carrie asked._

 _"She's a tramp! That Sue girl is nothing but bad news!". Carrie's mom pulled Carrie's hair. "May the lord wash off those dirty hands she put on you!"._

 _"Owww , momma! You're hurting me!". Carrie sobbed._

 _"SHUT UP! Now say it!". Margaret screamed._

 _Carrie shook her head._

 _"Say it! Eve was WEAK! Say it!". Margaret shouted. She slapped Carrie._

Carrie woke up screaming.

Sue got up from the kitchen table and ran to her room. "Honey , what's wrong?". She asked.

Carrie was still screaming and grappling Sue's shirt. Sue had to do this. She was gonna feel bad. But she had to. To get her girlfriend to calm down...She slapped her.

Carrie stopped screaming and just held onto Sue. She cried on her shirt and Sue held her closer than ever. "Oh, baby, it's okay". She rubbed smooth circles on Carrie's back. "It's okay". Sue said.

"Don't let me go!". Carrie sobbed as her eyes were still watering.

"I won't". Sue whispered. She sat Carrie on her lap and rested her chin on Carrie's head.

*A couple days later*

-5 days til prom-

Sue was going on Facebook. She was about to block her now former friends and Chris. She then sees a picture of her and Carrie. The caption said. 'THE DYKES OF EWEN HIGH SCHOOL'.

Helen posted a comment. Helen: It's time to run these girls out of school! Sue is a trashy whore and Carrie has been asking for it since the 6th grade.

Norma posted a comment. Norma: Ditto , Helen! Hey, do you remember when Carrie had her period and she thought she was bleeding to death? That was funny!

Chris posted a comment. Chris: LOL. Yeah. "I'm bleeding! Help me!" hahaha.

Norma posted a comment. Norma: lmao!

Sue felt herself about to cry. She took a screen shot of what they're saying about her and the picture and saved it to her phone.

Carrie saw Sue wiping her eyes and sniffling. Carrie hugged her.

"I really thought those girls were my friends!". Sue sobbed.

"Sometimes the people who think are our friends turn out to be crappy friends. They're talking all this mess on this face thing book thing. But I guarantee you...We will be successful with our careers and we'll be happy. While they will be sitting on there butts...Being miserable and wastes of space".

"Y-you think so?". Sue asked.

"I know so". Said Carrie. She wiped away her girlfriend's tears.

*At school*

Chris put pictures of Sue and Carrie kissing on all the lockers. "Maybe this should do it!". Her friends and were helping her.

As they were walking away... Ms. Desjardin saw the picture. She saw Chris , Norma, Helen , and walking away and laughing.

Ms. Desjardin did her best to take the pictures off the lockers and crunched them up, throwing them away. "Some people will never learn". She walked into Principal Green's office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mrs. Johnson?". Carrie held her books up to her chest.

Mrs. Johnson - the librarian at Ewen High School was reading the paper. She put the paper down. "Yes dear". She said politely.

"Can you show me how to do a search?". Carrie asked.

*Inside Principal Green's office*

"Why - why do you let these mean girls get away with these things?!". Ms. Desjardin exclaimed.

"What would you like me to do, Rita?". Principal Green asked as he raised his voice slightly.

"Suspend these girls!". Rita yelled.

"OK, Rita. Let's...Let's calm down. Okay?".

"Okay". Rita said softly.

"What did the girls do this time?". principal Green asked.

Rita gave Principal Green a look. "This". She showed him the picture.

Sue walks into the office without knocking. "Principal Green , Ms. Desjardin. I have something to show you. I saved this on my phone yesterday". She showed them the screen shot of Chris and her friends making fun of her girlfriend.

"My god". Principal Green said out of disgust.

"What do you suggest we do?". Rita asked.

"what are you thinking?". He asked Rita.

"I want these girls to give up their prom tickets. And suspended from school for the rest of the school year".

"That's a bit much don't you think, Ms. Desjardin?". He said.

"No! No offense but you're a guy. You have no idea what it's like-"

"Plus, Carrie is my girlfriend. These girls have been messing with her since forever. And I used to do that but I stopped. You have to do something, Principal Green!". Sue yelled.

*In the hallway*

Carrie was walking to her locker. She saw the words. 'CARRIE WHITE IS A FREAK' painted in red. She felt her eyes start to water. She opened the locker and hundreds of tampons fell out as everyone laughed. Carrie ran away as he head was looking down she bumped into Tommy.

Chris and her boyfriend, Billy Nolan was laughing and snuggling.

"Woah! Carrie, what's wrong?".

"I HATE those girls!". Carrie cried as she gritted through her teeth.

Tommy saw what Carrie's locker. He then saw Billy. "I'll be back. Stay right here".

He walked up to Billy and swung at him connecting his fist to Billy's jaw. Billy fell hard and just laid on the floor.

"Tommy! Stop!". Chris yelled as she tried to get Tommy to stop kicking Billy in the ribs. "TOMMY!". Chris screamed.

"Don't touch me, Chris!". He yelled. "How are you all gonna pick on, Carrie White?! What did she do to deserve this?!". He screamed

Everyone stopped laughing. Sue heard what was going on. "Tommy, what's going on? Where's Carrie?".

Tommy was breathing heavy. "She's over there. By the window".

Sue ran over to Carrie. "Baby-"

Carrie didn't say anything. She just lunged herself into Sue's arms and dug her face on Sue's chest


	8. Chapter 8

-Two days later. Three days before prom-

*Inside the ladies locker room*

"Well. Aren't you a bunch of lucky young ladies. You excited about the prom? it's coming up. I'm sure some of you have your gowns. Who's taking you, Chris?". Ms. Desjardin said.

"Billy Nolan. You don't know him. He doesn't go to this school". Said Chris.

"Who?". Ms. Desjardin asked.

"Billy Nolan". Chris said again.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. Can you speak up?". Said Ms. Desjardin.

Chris was getting impatient. "Billy Nolan!".

"Well Isn't he the lucky one. What about you, Heather?".

"Tommy Ross". Said Heather.

"How about you, Sue".

"I haven't asked her yet. But I'm hoping she says yes". Sue smiled.

"Right. Helen. Must be Roy Everest".

Helen nodded.

Ms. Desjardin smiled at them.

*In the Library*

"You scared me, Tommy". Said Carrie.

"I know. I'm sorry".

Tommy hugged Carrie what felt like a good minute. "Are you going to prom?". He asked.

"I don't know".

*Back in the ladies locker room*

Ms. Desjardin cleared her throat. "How about today we skip softball. And make boutineers".

"Yeah!". Chris said.

"We can make em out of these!". Ms. Desjardin open the huge bag of tampons and threw them all at the girls. Except for Sue. They all screamed.

"I'm leaving! I so don't need to hear this!". Chris was starting to leave but Ms. Desjardin pushed her against a locker.

"You can't hit us!". Chris yelled.

"I barely touched you!". Ms. Desjardin got in her face.

"You'll get canned for this! See if you don't, you bitch!". Chris yelled.

"I don't really care, Hargensen! If _you_ or any of you think I'm wearing my teacher hat right now...You're sadly mistaken! I want you all to know what you did on Friday was a really nasty thing! did you stop to think that Carrie might have feelings? Do any of you stop to think? Oh, And sue. You're free to go".

Sue walked out of the locker room. Ms. Desjardin continued to talk to everyone else. "Helen. Tina. Chris. You think she's ugly, don't you? Well, your all ugly! And I saw just how ugly each of you are on Friday morning!".

Chris spoke up. "You can't talk to us like this! My dad's a lawyer!".

"Shut UP! Talk one more time...And I'll plug You UP!". Ms. Desjardin put her finger on Chris nose. "Now my punishment for this little stunt you pulled..was 3 days suspension and refusal of your prom tickets".

"No!". Tina whined.

Ms. Desjardin continued. "That would hit you where it would hurt, wouldn't it? And you deserve it, too! Unfortunately. Our administration is staffed entirely by men. I don't think they have the slightest idea how nasty what you did was. So you'll get a weeks detention. But it's my detention! In the gym. Fifty minutes. Everyday on the athletic field. And I'm gonna run you ragged!".

*On the athletic field*

"1 2, 3, 4! 2, 2, 3, 4! 3, 3, 2, 3, 4! More energy Norma! Strecth, Norma! Stretch!". The ladies were doing squats. Push ups. Jumping jacks. Ms. Desjardin were making the ladies run in place.

"She's not gonna get away with this!". Chris yelled. "Let it go, Chris". Said Heather.

"Like hell I will!". Chris stomped over to Ms. Desjardin.

"1, 2! 1, 2! 1, 2!". Rita yelled. "The periods not up, Hargensen!".

"It is for me!". Chris yelled.

"Keep running!". Rita told the ladies. "Well there are 10 minutes left".

"Fuck you! And stick them up your ass!". Chris screamed.

Ms. Desjardin slapped Chris and chris started crying. "You won't get away with this!".

"One more word and I'm gonna knock you down, do you understand me?!". Rita yelled as she grabbed Chris by her shirt.

"She can't get away with this if we all stick together! Nick? Lizzy? Heather?!".

No one said anything.

"Shut up, Chris. Just shut up!". Heather said.

"This isn't over! This isn't over by a LONG shot!". Chris screamed.

"You're out of the prom, Hargensen. Okay, the shows over. Run. In place! 1, 2! 1, 2!".

*Back in the hallway*

Carrie was walking by herself looking around feeling nervous. And scared.

"Carrie! I been looking everywhere for you". Said Tommy.

"Hi". She said quietly.

"You're a genius. I wrote her a poem and-"

When Carrie looked to her left she saw Chris kissing Billy. Sue hugged Carrie. "Hey, my love".

"Hey".

"Quick question. Carrie white. Will you go to prom with me?". Asked Sue.

Carried nodded. "Sure".

Sue and Carrie smiled at each other. "I just have to know one thing". Said Carrie.

"What's that?". Sue asked her.

"Did you really mean it, when you said you had a change of heart? Despite all the horrible names you called me". Said Carrie. "I'm asking because...I don't like being tricked!".

"I'm not tricking you, babe, I promise!".

Carrie nodded slowly and kissed Sue.

"Hi, Carrie!". Rita said.

"Hi, Ms. Desjardin". Said Carrie.

"Sue, I wanna talk to you".

"Okay".

Sue walked behind Ms. Desjardin and sat in an office. "Look. I don't have a problem with you dating Carrie. I think that's nice but please , please don't let Chris ruin Carrie's night. I got a feeling Chris is planing something".

"Yeah. I got a feeling too".

"And one more thing. I don't want Carrie to be hurt and-"

"Ms. Desjardin. I love Carrie with all my heart. I promise I will never do anything to hurt her. She's my baby".

Ms. Desjardin smiled at Sue.

*At night time*

Chris and Billy went to a pig farm.

"I can't believe she got me kicked out of prom! Revenge is mine!". Chris exclaimed.

Billy slaughtered the big and put the pig blood in a bucket.

*At Sue's house*

"Baby. Can I hug you?". Carrie asked as she frowned.

"You can always hug me". Sue hugged Carrie."What's wrong?".

"Another bad dream".

"Aww , Carrie". Sue hugged her girlfriend really tight but not too tight.

Everything is peaceful. And good.

Until now...


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: All these lovely reviews , make me happy! :) And over 500 views - wow! Keep em coming!

Carrie was waiting anxiously for Sue as she was talking to Tommy. Everyone was heading to lunch or class. Chris saw Carrie and went to talk to her. "There you are my little crumpet!". Chris said.

"Hi". Carrie said quietly.

"I have a proposal for you, Ms. White".

Carrie gave Chris a blank look.

"I think you need someone like me. You need a REAL woman".

"But I have Sue". Carrie said.

"I know. But Sue...She's the school bicycle. Guys have passed her around like a carton of cigarettes".

Carrie gave Chris a look. "What do you want from me?".

"To expose your inner freak. You wear this freak clothing. The shy ones are always a freak in bed. Be with me and we will have this town kissing our feet". Chris said.

"But you're not nice". Carrie frowned.

Chris chuckled. "Not nice? I'm _very_ nice! I'm also pretty. Smart. And the picture I have of myself in my room is an epic painting". Chris smiled as she flipped her hair.

"That's kind of narcissistic, don't you think, Chris?". Chris said.

"Listen, Cassie-"

"It's Carrie".

"Right. Sue's whole change of heart is total bullshit. She's been dreaming of this moment her life. But I think you'd look better on my arm".

Carrie squinted her eyes are Chris. "What's your point?".

"My point is" Chris snarled. "Sue is no good. Just a trashy whore".

"I thought that was your role". Carrie said quietly.

Chris swung at Carrie and Carrie took one punch to Chris and Chris fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Carrie used her powers and threw Chris on the computers.

Everyone looked at what was happening and Chris ran.

*Later on that day*

Sue got out of school early. She picked up Carrie.

"Principal Green told me what happened. I'm flattered you stood up for me, I really am. But you can't go using your powers".

"I'm sorry". Carrie wanted to cry. She's not the violent type. But Chris deserved it!

"Don't be sorry. Chris started it and you defended yourself well. I'm proud of you, baby".

Sue held Carrie's hand.

"Thanks". Carrie said quietly.

"I gotta pick up my prom dress. Are you gonna buy one?". Sue said.

"I'm gonna make my own. it's gonna be a pink dress".

-1 day til prom-


	10. Chapter 10

-The night of the prom-

The limo pulled up at Ewen High School. A couple was walking into the school.

"Sue , can we we wait a minute?". Carrie asks.

"Sure. We can wait as long as you want". Said Sue.

Carrie breathed in and out softly as her and Sue both looked out the window.

"Are you scared?". Sue asked. "It's not that bad. Besides. I - I need you in there. Dancing by myself all night". Sue did a little dance. "It would look awfully silly".

Carrie laughed.

"let me fix this". Sue grabbed the boutonniere and placed it on Carrie's wrist. "It's supposed to go right there".

Carrie smiled.

"Okay. You ready?".

Carrie nodded.

Sue opened the door for Carrie as they and everyone else walked into the prom. Carrie smiled so wide as did Sue. Carrie linked her arm around Sue's arm.

A lot of people were being filmed. Posing. Making silly faces.

Carrie took in the beautiful sight. As beautiful lights were everywhere. Music was playing so loud you can hear it from outside.

Tommy walked in with Heather as they were holding hands.

"God, you look handsome , Ross!". Exclaimed Dawson.

"Dawson!". Tommy yelled.

Tommy and Dawson did there secret handshake and hugged each other and laughed.

Sue and Carrie stood next to Dawson and his girlfriend , Erica.

"Don't worry. If they kill each other...I'll dance with you". Said Erica as she smiled.

"Hey! Carrie is my girlfriend!". Said Sue.

Erica put her hands up in defense. "Oh! I'm sorry. That's so sweet!".

Sue laughed. "We'll both dance with you. But I want the first dance". Said sue.

Carrie chuckled.

"Carrie. This is my main man. My best friend. George Dawson. And this his girlfriend , Erica". Said Tommy as he introduced them to each other.

"Hey , Carrie!". Said Erica as she smiled and shook Carrie's hand. "Hi!".

"She goes to Dover High School". Said Tommy.

Carrie shook Erica's hand and smiled.

Ms. Desjardin smiled at Carrie. As did Tina.

"Come on. I'll show you the table". Said Erica as she walked with Carrie and Sue. "I love your dress. Where'd you get it?".

Carrie smiled again. "I made it!".

"No kidding! Really?". Said Erica as she looked at amazed.

"Yeah!".

"That's amazing!".

A slow song was playing. Couples were slow dancing to it. Sue and Carrie were just sitting at a table.

Sue smiled. "It's a slow song".

Carrie shook her head. "No".

Sue got up. "Yeah. Come on".

"No , no , no. Sue". Carrie pleaded. "I've never danced before!".

"It's okay".

"I- I - I can't do it! No!".

Sue took a drink of water and put the glass down. "You can't go to prom and have at least one dance".

Carrie continuously shook her head. "I can't". She whispered.

"Carrie white. Will you have this dance with me?". Sue asked.

Carrie felt herself froze. And she smiled.

"Come on". Sue gently took Carrie's hand in hers. "Come on".

They both got up and went to the dance floor. "Take my hand like this. See? You put that hand on my shoulder. I put this hand on your hip. And we sway". Said Sue.

They danced slowly together.

"There you go. You're a good learner". Sue smiled kindly at her girlfriend. Carrie smiled back. "And then if you wanna get fancy with it. We can do the dancing with the stars".

Carrie shook her head. "Sue. No".

"Yeah. You ready? Look". Sue smiled. She spun Carrie around and spun her again slowly. "It's the first one. It's fun. Right?". Carrie rested her head on Sue's chest. She look deep into Sue's eyes. "Sue , why am I here?".

"Because I wanted you to go with me". Said Sue.

"But why?". Carrie asked.

"Carrie. We're here. We're...We're at prom. I'm having _such_ a great time with you".

"You are?". Carrie asked.

"Yeah! And I hope...That you are having a great time with me?".

"Yeah". Carrie whispered.

"So what do you say. We dance a little longer. And then...And then we see which person they crown king and queen". Sue laughed.

Carrie chuckled.

"And then...And then we go to the Cavileer. And we'll be home by 10:30. How does that sound to you?". Sue held Carrie in her arms in a tight hug.

"Maybe 11". Said Carrie.

"Whatever you want". Said Sue as there noses were touching and they kissed each other.

Carrie giggled.

"By 1 vote...Our winners are.. Sue Snell and Carrie white!". The guy announces.

Carrie couldn't believe it. Everyone was clapping.

"Come on". Said Sue.

"Way to go, Carrie!". Said Dawson.

Everyone continued to clap and cheer and whistle. Carrie had the biggest smile on her face as did Sue. But in the upper part...Billy was getting the bucket ready as Chris was laughing like a psycho.

The photographer was taking pictures.

Billy and Chris looked on. "Hey. Hey! What's wrong? You can do this!". Said Billy as they were getting ready to pull the string attached to the bucket.

Sue and Carrie stood on the stage as Carrie and Sue held flowers in there hands as they were still smiling.

"Pull it!". Billy said.

"Shut up , Billy!". Yelled Chris.

Then a minute later...Chris pulled the string and a huge bucket full of pig blood spilled on Carrie. Carrie dropped the flowers as she looked at her hands. Out of disgust and surprise.

Everyone looked on as the bucket hung from a string.

"WHAT THE HELL!". Sue screamed.

Chris pressed the play button and a video was playing.

 _"Plug it up! plug it up! plug it up!"._

Everyone in the prom was laughing at Carrie and at the video. Carrie walked off the stage.

"Carrie , wait! Carrie!". Yelled Sue. She tried to run after her girlfriend but the bucket snapped from the string and just hit Sue.

Carrie walked back and kneeled on the ground next to Sue. "Sue! No!". Carrie whimpered.

Carrie turned to everyone. Her pupils got bigger.

"Are you seeing this?". Asked Tina.

Carrie let out a loud as everything went flying at everyone! Two guys tried to run up the bleachers but one guy got crushed to death and one guy fell off.

"Carrie! NO!". As everyone tried to run out the door but Carrie closed all the doors.

Carrie used her telekinesis to throw everything at everyone. She broke off the wires from the cables and aimed them at Tina. Each one hitting Tina..She stepped in fire and screamed as was burned alive.

Tommy , Dawson, Ms. Desjardin , and Heather were terrified. Screams from everyone filled the room. Two twins got trampled to death. And her former English teacher also got trampled to death.

She looked at Dawson , Tommy , Erica , and Heather and used her powers to rescue them. Sue was coughing from the smoke from the fire. Carrie also put Sue in safe landing. Carrie floated herself out the school and began destroying the houses. The town. Piece by piece. Inch by inch.

Billy and Chris were in his red car as they were driving away. Cop cars and ambulances were driving to the school. Chris was texting her dad. _Come get me._

"What are you doing?! What are you doing?!". Billy yelled.

"Nothing!". Chris screamed.

"You think this is a fucking game! Shit!". Billy yelled.

"What are we gonna do?". Chris asked.

"We're are gonna leave town. And we're never gonna look back. Okay?".

Chris giggled as she kissed Billy.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay". Billy whispered.

"okay". Chris said.

Carrie saw the car driving away from a distance. She used to power the crack the street open. Billy came to a stop. They saw Carrie.

"It's Carrie!". Chris said. "Run her over".

"What?".

"Run. Her. Down".

Billy pressed his foot on the gas and drove as fast as he could.

"Kill her , Billy!". Chris yelled.

"Shut up! I got this!". Billy screamed.

Carrie put her hand in front of the Car and Billy's nose hit the steering wheel cracking his nose.

"Billy?". Chris shook him. "No!". She cried.

Chris tried to open the door as Carrie locked it. Chris tried to drive the car and Carrie used her powers to lift it up and...As Carrie smiled evil at Chris she let her hand go, And drove the car into a gas station.

Chris head went through the windshield as the car started leaking.

Carrie looked at Chris and started to walk away. Carrie looked at the street pole and it hit the gas tanks, exploding and burning Chris to death.

Sue , Dawson , Tommy , Ms. Desjardin , and Erica drove around looking for Carrie. "Where is she?". Sue asked.

"Over there! She's walking!". Said Ms. Desjardin.

They drove up next to Carrie.

"Carrie , sweetie". Said Ms. Desjardin. "We need to go".

Carrie looked at them still covered up in pigs blood. She started to cry. "Look at what they made me do. I didn't mean to...I...I'm sorry!".

"It's okay , Carrie". Said Ms. Desjardin.

They were all so scared of her. Bad knots turned in there stomachs. But they all liked Carrie a lot. So Carrie got into the car and they drove off, somewhere. Where they could hide Carrie.

 **The end**


	11. Chapter 11

-Post story scene-

"I really wanna ask her, Tommy". Said Sue.

"Can I see the ring?". Tommy asked.

"Yeah". Sue said as he gave Tommy the ring to see.

"Wow!". Tommy whispered. "It's beautiful".

Sue smiled. "It is".

"What are you both smiling about?". Erica walked in the room with Dawson.

"Can you guys keep a secret?". Sue asked them.

"Yeah". Erica said.

"I'm gonna ask Carrie to marry me". Sue smiled at Tommy gave her the ring.

Erica gasped. "Oh my god! That's so-"

"Erica! Shush! Not so loud!". Sue said quietly.

"Sorry". Erica said. "Where's Carrie, now?".

"Still sleeping". Said Sue.

They all heard footsteps. "she's up". Said Sue as she smiled.

Carrie did her usual business in the bathroom.

"Okay , let's set up the scavenger hunt for Carrie to solve". Sue said.

Carrie walked down the stairs in her house in Florida. She opened up the envelope. _Hey sleepy head! I know things have been rough lately, but soon you'll see how much you still love me. Go on , go on boo. Look at the counter in the kitchen. And get clue #2._

Carrie re-read her first clue and smiled. She got her 2nd clue. _Now that you've found your second clue go to the backyard. I'm waiting to give you a prize, as pretty as your eyes._

Carrie walked to the backyard and saw her friends and Rita standing and smiling. Carrie smiled at them and waved.

"Carrie". Said Sue as she bent down on one knee. "I can't apologize enough for all the horrible things I did to you in High School. I know sorry won't cut it. But you mean so much to me. Your smile. Your personality. Everything about you makes me wanna scream how much I love you. I will always be here for you. Carrie White. Will you marry me?".

Carrie started to cry and nodded. "Yes!".

Sue put the ring on Carrie's finger as Sue lifted Carrie up bridal style, and they kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hello , everyone! I am back! I been super busy with work and online classes. I will try to write one chapter or two chapters a week. This is my new story. These are one shots. I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone is doing well :)

"Where is it?". Carrie said feeling frustrated. She looked everywhere trying to find her chicken stuffed animal. She looked through the windows of each class, she looked down at the floor to see if she didn't miss it on purpose. She stopped at her locker, and opened it only to see what she wish she didn't. "No!". She whispered as she started crying.

She held her stuffed animal in her hand. Someone cut off the head off of her stuffed animal! She held the head and the chicken close to her as she couldn't control her crying. Luckily, Ms. Desjardin saw Carrie, as she rushed over to her. "Carrie? Sweetie, what's wrong?". Ms. Desjardin asked.

"M- Ms. Desjardin...S-someone did this to Fred! Someone ripped apart my stuffed animal!". Ms. Desjardin hugged Carrie. "What? Who would do something like that?".

"P-probably Chris Hargensen!". Carrie cried out.

Ms. Desjardin felt her blood boiling from inside. "Sit in the office, Carrie. I'll be right back. OKay?".

Carrie nodded and walked slowly.

Ms. Desjardin was power walking to find Chris. She spotted her with Liz , and heather talking with themselves. Chris smiled very fake at her gym teacher. "Oh, hi Ms-"

Her gym teacher shoved Chris into the locker as everyone looked in shock. "I'm on to you, Hargensen! I know what you did to Carrie's stuffed animal, and quite frankly, I'm making a promise. If you hurt Carrie , again...I WILL hurt you! Understand?!".

Chris just swallowed her spit. She nodded quickly.

"Good. Now get to class". She walked away from Chris and went to see Carrie. She opened the door and bent down next in front of Carrie. "Hi". She smiled at Carrie.

"Hi". Carrie said plainly. "I can't believe she ruined my stuffed animal. You worked hard on making me this".

"I know". Said Rita. "But I can sew the head back on for you. It's okay. As long as I'm around - I won't let Chris and her stupid friends mess with you". She hugged Carrie and Carrie hugged her back. Rita walked Carrie to have lunch in the cafeteria

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Helloooo everyone! I am back! Been very busy with work and classes. Also, I'm published on which is a news and magazine also available on google play. Yay! I hope everyone is doing good!

"That bitch!". Chris spat. "How did she know I tore off the stupid head off of her stupid stuffed animal?!". Chris yelled. Billy just shrugged. "No idea babe". He said. They were both walking to get some clothes shopping done. They crossed the street to go into the New York Yankees store after the stop light turned into the walking guy thing. "I still hate her". Chris snarled.

"Why? I've never met her. But. Why do you hate her so much?". Billy asked while he was starting to lose interest in the conversation. His mind is on that nice navy Blue and grey jacket. And it was on sale.

"BECAUSE! Because I didn't get a chance to fully enjoy prom! God, Billy! Haven't you been listening to anything I say to you about her?!". Chris shouted.

"Yes! And it's annoying as fuck that you talk about her constantly! Do you like her or-" Billy yelled.

"Don't finish that sentence! And NO. I don't like her!". Chris argued back.

"Okay. Okay". Billy said feeling defeated.

Chris shook her head. "I swear. You get on my nerves".

Billy just gave her a look.

*Next*

"Okay, Carrie. It's fixed". She gave the stuffed animal. "Thank you!". Carrie smiled.

"Anytime". Rita smiled back.

"I still can't believe she did that". Carrie started to frown.

"I know. Chris...she's not from...she's...she's a handful alright". Rita hugged Carrie while Carrie is sitting on her lap.

"Can we go out to dinner?". Carrie asked.

"Saturday. We'll go to that pizza place we both like".

Carrie smiled again. "Okay. Oh, I have to pick up Sue from the library soon. She gets out in 15 minutes".

"How does she like her writing lab for college?". Rita asks.

"She likes it a lot. It's very helpful". Carrie says.

"That's good. Let's go pick her up. I'm making spaghetti with chicken tonight. And salad".

"Yummy!". Carrie beamed happily.

Rita laughed.

*Next thing*

"I can't believe you chose Carrie to hangout with over me! Seriously, Sue. I hate you!". Chris started to feel her face being red. Tears were starting to spill as she looked at the text messages. Hell had to be paid. One way. Or the other.

A/n: I'm not sure where I'm going with this. But. Yeah. Let me know what y'all think. This is another new story. Continuing from the previous fan fiction story.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: After I finish this fan fiction story I'm going to be doing a bunch of one shot stories with Carrie being the main character. Thank you for being the best fans in the world and thank you for all the lovely reviews!

Chris was filled with rage. She was filled with anger and sadness. She decided to text Sue.

Chris: Hey. Can we talk?.

Sue: Yeah. What's up?

Chris: I've never told anyone this. But I'm in love with you.

Sue: What?

Chris: I'm in love with you.

Sue: Chris...

Chris: Just listen to me, okay. I don't want you marrying that freak

Sue: Please don't call her that.

Chris: When you dated Tommy that killed me. And now that you're with Carrie that also kills me. He had you. She has you. And the fact that I don't makes me sick!

Sue: I'm marrying Carrie. Chris, I don't want to be friends with you anymore. I'm not going to be that person anymore. I'm sorry.

Chris started crying hysterically. "FUCK!". She screamed. She threw her phone against the wall.

Carrie and Sue and everyone else both graduated High School. Carrie ran and jumped into Sue's arms as they celebrated. They spent that night making passionate love.

Sue went to the same college as Carrie. She majored in health and fitness. Carrie majored in literature and minored in art.

*Day of the wedding*

It's a beach wedding. The design looks stunning. Each table has a set of small roses in a vase. Lights surround the whole wedding. Al of Sue's family was there. Tommy, Erika, and George Dawson was also there. As well as Rita. (Ms. Desjardin). Sue's dad walked sue down the isle. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"You look beautiful". He said.

"Thanks dad". Said Sue.

The music for the wedding played. Rita walked Carrie down the isle. "You ready?". She asked.

"More than ready". Said Carrie.

Sue and Carrie looked across from each other smiling.

"You may each say your vows. Who wants to go first?". Said pastor Mathews.

"Me". Said Sue.

Pastor Mathews nodded.

"Carrie. I was horrible to you. And you still saw the good in me. I made you miserable and you forgave me. I gave you a hard time and I know you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry for how I treated you in High School. You're a good person who showed me what's it like to be around someone so full of life and energy. I will always come home to you. I will always protect you. I love you". Sue started to cry.

Carrie cleared her throat. "Sue. You showed me what true love is like. You helped me come out of my shell. I will always be faithful to you. I love you so much and I will always love you even after my last days on earth. I'm so proud to call you my wife".

"I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Snell. You may kiss the bide".

They both kissed each other as everyone cheered. The music at the wedding had some hip hop songs that everyone danced to. Everyone was having a good time, laughing, eating, and smiling.

After the wedding Sue and Carrie opened there wedding gifts. They live together in a nice condo.

The end.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Hii everyone! This is part 2 of my first story. this is going to be a series of one shots. if anyone has any ideas, send me a message on here. I'm open to ideas. Thank you all so much for those who are following this story. For every view I have and every follower I'm so grateful! You all are the best! Oh and I'm going to introduce a new character. An original character.

"You should come over, Carrie!". Rita beamed.

"But Rita, I can't sing. Or dance". Carrie frowned.

"Aww. Come on it'll be fun! The winner gets $20. I can't sing or dance neither. And neither can the rest of my family". Rita put an arm around Carrie.

Carrie sighed. "Okay".

"Yes! And you know who will be there? Sue's cousin, Tristan".

"Cool". Said Carrie very bland.

"We're all meeting at my house at 6pm".

"What are we doing again?". Asked Carrie.

"We're all just displaying our own talent. If we have any of course. Kind of like talent show". Said Rita.

"Oh okay". Said Carrie.

*Next. At the house*

"I picked my song!". Sue said as she smiled.

"what song babe?". Asked Carrie.

"J _ust hold on, I'm coming home_ by Drake". Sue smirked.

"Awesome song selection. I chose _wait_ by Maroon 5". Said Carrie.

"Oooh! That's a great song!". Sue said all excited.

Carrie was brushing Sue's hair. "Are you still friends with Heather?".

"Yeah. Why?".

"Let's set her up with somebody". Carrie then started playing with her wife's hair.

Sue smiled. "Who do you have in mind?".

"Tristan". Said Carrie.

"Really?". Sue asked.

"Yeah. She did show up at the wedding, plus, she was checking him out!".

Sue nodded. "I'll see what I can do".

Carrie smiled. "All done. You look beautiful as always".

Sue blushed. "Awww thank you!". She kissed her wife on the lips. They both shared a long passionate kiss.

"We need to go". Said Carrie.

"Yeah. We're gonna be late". Said Sue as she grabbed her purse and her phone.

*At Rita's house*

" Okay. Ladies. Gentleman. Welcome to our first annual talent show. Whether you sing, rap, or just wanna be silly. All talents are welcome. Now let's start". Said Rita.

Everyone sat in the huge living room. They all smiled at each other. Tommy, George Dawson, Erika, and a few other of Sue's friends were there too. Cousin Jon went first. He did some silly dance and sang very badly. Everyone looked at him in a funny way. Each person did his or her own thing one by one. Everyone laughed at how silly they were all being. Carrie sang horribly as did Sue and each of them danced very awkwardly. And making weird faces.

Last up is Tristan. He had on the beat of the song. _Got to get it_ By sisqo. He looked at Heather. He winked at her and sang to her. He started dancing around the room. To be even more weird he was kind of shaking his butt and making his eyes go really wide. Everyone looked at him in shock. Heather was smiling and staring at him. ' ** _Mm. He's sooo fine_** '. She thought to herself.

He took heather's hand as he was dancing around her and he was checking her out. ' ** _Goodness gracious she's beautiful_** '. He thought to himself.

Tristan took her hands and placed them on his chest as he continued singing. She blushed hard!

After the song was over. Everyone clapped, whistled and cheered. She kissed right there and then as he kissed back. Carrie and Sue hugged them both. He is the winner and wins $20.

A/n: Chapter 1 of part is a wrap. Chapter 2 I'm writing tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n : hey Everyone. If you like the NFL and football breaking news, check out my friends YouTube channel. His channel is JetsCentral. And if you look the NBA and basketball rebuilds, check out my other friends YouTube channel. His channel is crushables. Also I have a YouTube channel. My YouTube name is Faitharoni roni. Subscribe if you want comment down below. Thank you.

"So babe. Quick question. Have you ever celebrated Christmas?" Sue asked her wife as she was putting the ornaments on the tree, while Carrie was helping.

"No. In my household we never celebrated any holiday". Said Carrie.

Sue stopped what she was doing and looked at Carrie with sorrow and disbelief. "What?".

"We never celebrated my birthday either". Said Carrie. She did her best to hide her sadness.

"Not even your birthday? That's crazy!". Exclaimed Sue.

"It's okay hon. Really-"

"Oh, don't worry. We're celebrating Christmas and your birthday! And -"

"We don't have to celebrate my birthday. I mean -"

"We should. Carrie, baby, I want to give you everything you want. Christmas is a only three days away. What do you have on your Christmas list?" Sue said.

"I memorized it. I want these converse shoes. The low ones. Not the high tops. And I want this winter hat. Well more like a beanie". Said Carrie.

Sue he smiled at her wife. "You're such a dork!". Sue giggled. "But you're my dork!". Sue kissed Carrie's forehead.

Carrie smiled. "What do you want for Christmas?".

"A play station 3". Said Sue as she grinned.

"Noted".

"The tree looks beautiful!". Carrie beamed.

Sue smiled. "It does". She holds Carrie's hand. Carrie lightly squeezes her hand. "Oh, Sue. I can't wait to wake up with you on Christmas morning". Said Carrie.

"Sleeping next to you makes my heart warm". Sue said lovingly.

*Christmas morning*

Everyone one in Sue's family wakes up. Everyone is having breakfast. And just chatting and reading the newspaper from a few days ago. Sue is holding Carrie in her arms while Carrie has her head resting on Sue's shoulder. "Sue?". Said Carrie.

"Yeah". Said Sue.

"You're so comfortable to lay on. I never wanna be out of your arms". Carrie cooed.

Sue held her wife a little more tighter. "I love having you in my arms". She kissed Carrie's hair. "We gotta shower and get dressed. Are you hungry?".

"Yeah". Carrie felt herself feeling relaxed.

"Okay babe. I'll shower first". Said Sue.

After Sue showers puts on a bit of make up, Carrie showers also. They both go downstairs. Everyone smiles at them while they hold hands. "Hey ladies. How does pancakes and bacon sound?" Sue's mom asks.

"Sounds great!". Said Sue and Carrie in unison.

After Sue and Carrie are they went into the living room. Everyone opened there presents. Carrie hands Sue a present. "Merry Christmas babe". Said Carrie.

Sue opened it to see that she got a play station 3. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!". Sue kissed Carrie. "Here's your presents". Sue gave Carrie two presents all wrapped up.

Carrie opens it to see a Spiderman beanie winter hat. And white and blue converse shoes."Thanks hon!". Beamed Carrie.

Everyone watched movies together. Carrie sat on Sue's lap. Sue held Carrie from the side. Everything is perfect this Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

*post post story one shot scene*

Carrie stared at those papers. She'd never thought it would come to this. Her and her wife, Sue swore to there vows. She couldn't stand to look at them. She couldn't get those visions out of her head. Sue and some girl named Sarah. Being intimate. Going on dates. Carrie didn't want this. She didn't ask for this. But she had a feeling in her stomach that this is for the best.

Carrie wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed the pen. She signed it and looked at what the papers said once more. 'At least my heart won't be broken any more'. She thought to herself. Carrie has never felt this devastated before. She has never felt so...so disgusted before. "Hey Carrie". Said heather. Heather gave Carrie a sincere look. She patted Carrie's back and gave her a tight hug. "Heather..." Carrie whimpered. "Was it my fault?!". Carrie cried out. Heather shook her head. "No. Sue, she is just stupid". Heather held Carrie and gave her comfort.

In the front of the paper had big black bold letters.

 **Divorce papers**


	18. Chapter 18

"Carrieeeeee. Wakeeee wakeeee". Said Sue as she smiled. She got into there bed and held Carrie in her arms.

"Mm". Said Carrie sleepily.

"It's your birthday my beautiful wife. Waaake uup". Sue poured as she playfully pokes Carrie on the nose.

Carrie mumbled something and turned the other way.

"Come on babe. I made you your favorite lunch birthday girl". Sue took the covers and pushed them back.

"Suuuueeee". Carrie complained. "It's too early for this!". Carrie pulled the covers back on herself.

"Carrie, it's 12 in the afternoon. And your food will get cold. Wake up, sleepy head".

Carrie sighed and pouted. "Do I have to?". She asked.

"Yes. Come on Mrs grumpy pants". Sue placed a kiss on Carrie's nose. "Do you want me to carry you?. She asked.

Carrie nodded.

"Okay. Come here you big baby". Sue said jokingly. She lifted her wife up bridal style.

Carrie stuck her tongue out at her wife and smiled. "Works like a charm. Every time". Carrie mumbled to herself.

"What was that?". Sue asked.

"Nothing!". Carrie said.

"Mhm". Said Sue. She placed Carrie on the couch and gave her a cheese burger with fries. And a soda. She put Carrie on her own lap as she ate her food. "How is it?".

"Very good".

Sue kissed Carrie on the cheek. "Here's your present". She gave Carrie her present.

"Is it what I think it is?! Is that what I think it is?". Carrie said getting all excited.

"I don't know. You'll have to open it". Sue said smiling.

Carrie wasted no time. She open the present and her eyes grew wide. "It is". Carrie whispered.

"Happy birthday my love. My cute panda". Sue kissed Carrie on her cheek again.

The present is a huge stack of Spiderman comic books.

A/n: more one shots of Carrie and the other characters on the way! Please leave a review. Thank you all for reading and being so awesome.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Before I begin this one shot of Carrie and Tommy. Chapters 12-14 are somewhat connected. Like Chris just can't let Carrie and Sure be happy. So she tries again and again she fails. Chris completely lies to Sue about her being in love with Sue. Chris will literally do anything. But like I said...Chris failed. Sorry I forget to mention that!

"That's you _singing_?". Asks Carrie.

Tommy smiles. "Yeah".

"Wow! It's really good". Carrie says as she compliments his songs.

"Thanks! I, uh, I wrote this song for this girl who's in the same college as George Dawson". Tommy admits.

"Awww! What's her name?". Carrie asks.

"Sarah". Says Tommy as his face lights up.

"Oooooh! Tommy Ross has a crush!". Yells Carrie.

Tommy's face turns red out of embarrassment as he smiles. He laughed and said, "Yeah. She's great. And she's really cute. she has blonde - brunette hair. And light green eyes".

"She sounds lovely! Ask her out". Says Carrie.

"I think I will. I think I will play the song for her and ask her out that way". Says Tommy.

"That's so romantic!". Exclaims Carrie.

*Later on that day*

"Sarah, I want you to hear something. A song I wrote and recorded". Says Tommy as he brings her into the recording studio.

"I wanna hear!". She lightly bounces on her feet.

"Okay! Here. Have a listen". He says.

He plays the song for her as they both sit in two different computer desk chairs.

Sarah bops her head. "I dig this! Who's the song about?". Sarah asks.

"I'm talking to her right now". Admits Tommy.

Sarah smiles at him and jumps on him. "Is that a yes?". He asks as he holds her in his arms.

"YES!". Sarah yells as they kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: This is for my good friend, James! This is for you, bro! Disclaimer: I don't own the Carrie characters. And I don't own the friend request characters.

The cafeteria at the college was filled with college students. Every college student was eating his or her lunch. People who are already friends were sitting with each other. Sue, Laura and her friends were sitting at one table. "What are you staring at?". Asks Laura. "That girl over there. She's alone". Says Sue. Laura frowned. "She is". Sue grabs her purse. "I think I will sit with her". Says Sue. "Why? She looks creepy". Says Elijah. "Shut up". Says Sue. Elijah rolls his eyes. "Excuse me". Says sue. The girl jumps and hesitates. she tries to get up and leave. "Wait! Don't leave. Sit. I just wanna...Well, you look interesting. And I want to sit with you". Says Sue. "Me? Why?". the girl says quietly. "Because you look like you need a friend". Said sue. The girl smile kind of genuine but kind of shyly. "I, I'm Carrie". Sue smiled. "I'm Susan. But you can call me Sue". Carrie smiled even more but that quickly faded away. "Your friends. They're staring at us". Carrie tried hard not to frown. "Don't worry. They're harmless". Says Sue. She sits down next to Carrie. "What do you have there on your laptop? I noticed you were looking at it the whole time". Carrie showed Sue what it was. "It's my art". Says Carrie. "Holy smokes! it's really cool!". Says Sue as she felt truly impressed. "Thank you". Says Carrie.

Sue carried her way into the conversation. "What's your major Carrie?". She asks. "Psychology". Says Carrie. "You?". She asks. "The same!". Says Sue. "Can we be friends?". Asks Carrie. "Of course we can". Smiles Sue. "You know, you don't need all this make up on. You're already beautiful". Sue adds. Carrie blushed. 'I think I love her already'. Carrie thought to herself. "You're beautiful yourself". Says Carrie to her new friend. "Here. Let me give you my number. You can text me or call me anytime after 3pm". Says Sue. She writes her number down on a piece of paper. Carrie's face lit up. "Really?". she says as she gasps. "Yeah. I gotta get going. I'll see you later". Carrie nods. "Okay".

While Sue was hanging out with her friends she goes on Facebook and sees a new notification. _Carrie white wants to add you as a friend!_ Sue smiled. She clicked the "Accept" button. "Oh god, Sue!". Says Elijah. "You accepted her friend request?". She says. "What's your issue? She's a nice girl. Lay off of her". Sue defends Carrie. "I'm telling you. This girl ain't right". Elijah presses on. Sue rolls her eyes. "She's perfectly fine. She just needs a friend is all. You'll see". Says Sue. "Okay". Elijah finally surrenders.

After everyone leaves Sue gets a call from Carrie. Sue smiled. "Hii!". She says happily. "Hii honey!". Says Carrie cheerfully. "I left some comments on your Facebook page. Did you see them?". Asks Carrie. Sue nods. "I did! And I'm glad you called. Come over to my birthday party. It's tomorrow". Carrie smiled. "Really? Do you really want me to be there?". Asks Carrie. "Of course I do! And if my friends give you a hard time...I will slap them". Carrie giggled. "Okay!". Sue and Carrie smiled at each other.

*At the party*

Carrie walks up the stairs with a present in her hands. "Hello?". She says feeling slightly anxious. "Carrie! Hi!" Laura says. She greets Carrie with a warm smile. "Sue is up here with us. I love your outfit!". Says Laura. "Thanks!". Says Carrie. Sue is chatting with her friends when she spots Carrie walking Laura. "Hi! We are over here just having dinner". Says Sue. "These are my friends Tyler, Elijah, Madison and I'm sure you know who Laura is". Sue continued. "This is my mom, Abby. Guys this is Carrie". Carrie looked at everyone nervously and spoke up softly. "H-hi". She waved and slightly smiled. "Hey". Everyone said in unison. "I was right. She IS creepy". Elijah says rudely. "You know what? If you're gonna make fun of her, leave". Sue says protectively"Are you serious ?!". Yells Elijah out of disgust. "Yes!". Exclaims Sue. "Fine. Goodnight everyone". Says Elijah. She brushes past Sue aggressively and stomps away out of anger. "Um...should I leave?". Asks Carrie as if she felt like it was her fault, but Carrie knew it wasn't. "No. Stay with us. Elijah, well, she's being not very nice". Says Sue. "I think I'll go". Says Carrie. Before she can walk away, Sue holds Carrie's hand. "Please. Please stay". Sue tries to convince Carrie. "Alright. Hey, I made you something". Says Carrie. Sue smiled. "Oh yeah? What is it?". Carrie gave Sue her present. "It's a drawing. I worked on it for 2 weeks". Sue gasped. "It's so pretty!". Sue whispered. "You like it?". Carrie asks. "I love it, I love it so much!". Says Sue. She hugs Carrie as Carre felt safe in Sue's arms.

As time moves on Carrie and Sue became closer. They would video chat whenever possible. They would text whenever possible. Sue loves to hear Carrie's voice. And Carrie loves to hear Sue's voice. They would cuddle when watching a movie. Laura would playfully tease Sue and Carrie about them being in love. Before Carrie would sleep she'd cuddle her pillow pretending it's Sue. And Sue would dream about Carrie. After classes Carrie would bring Sue coffee. Decaf. Half and half. No sugar. There first kiss was when Carrie and Sue was on the couch. There noses were touching and Sue kissed Carrie first. And Carrie kissed back. After college they continued with a couple more years in school. They made love for the first time in Sue's room. Scented candles surrounded the room. Soft music was playing. The bed was in rose petals and shaped in a heart. They were both gentle with each other and the next morning woke up in each other's arms. Carrie didn't have much of a family. While Sue had practically everything. Well, almost everything. Carrie shows Sue her appreciation almost every week by buying her girlfriend little gifts. She expresses her gratitude ever day.

When they came out as a couple, surprisingly , people were happy. And also very surprised. Sue's family accepted Carrie as if she were there own. As Carrie now knows what it feels like to have a support system. And not to feel lonely again.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't wanna see that movie!". Carrie pouted. "Please! Pleeeeaase can we see it?" Begged Tommy. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Tommy". Said Sue. "I mean, seeing part 2 of the strangers...We should probably see something else". Sue continued. "But the first movie is soooo good! And there's so much hype with the second one!". Tommy pressed on. "Suuueeeee!". Carrie frowned. "I know babe. Hold on". Said Sue as she comforted her wife. As she hugged Carrie. "Tommy, how about we see the movie...um, _A Wrinkle in time_?". Asked Sue. "No. That movie doesn't even look good. How about _Black Panther_?". Said Tommy. "Carrie, do you wanna see Black Panther?". Sue asked. "Yeah!". Carrie smiled. "I even wore my shirt". Said Carrie. "I see. Well, it looks good on you". Sue complimented Carrie as she smiled her. "Alright. Black panther it is". Said Tommy. "Carrie, will you get the popcorn and the soda?". Sue asked. "Sure". Said Carrie. As Carrie went to get it Tommy took the chance to talk to Sue. "Can I asks you something?". Tommy asked. "Yeah. What's up?". Said Sue. "Why is Carrie afraid of scary movies?". Asked Tommy. "Well...One night Carrie and I were watching a scary movie called _The town that dreaded sun down_ and she got really scared. She started crying and Tommy, I felt so bad. I held her and I could see and feel how tense she was that night. It was my own fault for picking that movie. I should have known". Sue said as she frowned thinking about what happened that night as the flash backs played in her head. "Oh my god". Tommy said as he felt himself feeling bad. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I-" Sue cut Tommy off. "It's okay. She's okay now". Said Sue as her and Tommy watched Carrie get the popcorn and soda. Tom,y smiled. "I'm glad she's okay". Sue patted Tommy on the back. "Me too". Sue, Tommy, and Carrie walked into where the movie is showing and they had a great time.


	22. Chapter 22

"Baby. We gotta get ready for our Halloween party at Tommy's house". Sue was stroking Carrie's hair. "The party starts at 6:30". Sue continues as she pets Carrie softly. "Okay. Let's get ready". Both ladies get there makeup on and their Halloween costumes. Sue puts on a sexy Freedy Kreuger costume and Carrie puts on a Jason Vorhees costume. Carrie puts on a black leather jacket to cover herself up. They drive to there friend's house and the party looks like it almost started. They see Tommy at the door fretting everyone. He spots Carrie and Sue holding hands as he smiles at them. "Hey ladies! Glad you can make it!". Tommy says feeling all excited. "Hi Tommy". Says Carrie. "Hey Carrie!". Says Tommy as he hugs Sue and Carrie at the same time. "Oh, and there's no alcohol. Only soda and water and Gatorade". Tommy says. Sue nods as all three walk in and see everyone just talking. Some people are sitting. Some are standing. And a few people are dancing. Sue sees Chris talking with her boyfriend, Billy and Sue's former friend Norma. "Uh, let's walk this way. We can dance over here if you want". Says Sue. "That'd be great". Carrie says. The find a spot to dance as some people are looking at them. From a good distance Chris, Billy, and Norma see Carrie and Sue. "Is that Sue and...Carrie?". Asks. "Looks like it is. Come on guys. Let's go make there lives hell tonight". Says Chris as she is feeling mischievous. "Sue. Carrie. Good to see you here". Says Norma. "What do you guys want? Can't you see we are busy?". Says Sue. "Too bad. This is who you left us for?". Chris says to Sue as she points at Carrie. "It is. And she's not an it. Carrie is a person and the most kindest person I know. So leave us be". Says Sue. "We will". Says Chris. She takes her red flavored Gatorade and dumps it on Sue's hair. "What the hell Chris?!". Yells Sue. Chris laughed. "Hey!". Tommy yells. "Leave my wife alone. I'm only telling you once". Says Carrie. "You'll do what? Cry home to your mommy?". Chris says. Carrie uses her powers to literally seal Chris' lips shut. Billy and Norma look at Carrie in disbelief. "Who wants some? You, Billy?". Says Carrie. Billy shakes his head feeling scared. "How about you?". Carrie points at Norma. Norma also shakes her head. "Leaves us alone. And walk away now". Carrie hisses. Billy and Chris and Norma leave the party. Tommy opens the door and says, "You three are a piece of shit. Don't forget that!". Tommy spat. Everyone claps for Carrie as they saw what she did.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ahhh there's my wifey". Said Sue as she smiles.

"Hi!". Said Carrie. "How was your 'me' time?". Carrie asked.

"It was nice thank you for asking. I got myself some cute tops. And I got you this hoodie. It's a champions hoodie". Said Sue. She gave Carrie the hoodie and showed her the tops she bought.

"Oh, this is cute!". Carrie beamed.

"I'm glad you like it! These are the tops. And it was on sale. 3 tops for $20". Sue smiled.

"That's really good! Not bad at all". Said Carrie.

"Right! So anyway this is a red top. A green top. And a blue top". Said Sue.

"Very nice. I like them. I may borrow one or two of them" said Carrie.

"You're more than welcome to borrow any of my clothes". Sue kissed Carrie on the lips. "What do you wanna do today? It's starting to snow". Sue said she layed down Carrie. Carrie snuggled her tightly.

"We can watch movies. I bought some chips yesterday. Some no salt potato chips and Doritos". Said Carrie.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll get the cranberry juice. You pick the first movie". Said Sue.

Carrie smiled. "On it". She said. Carrie kisses Sue once again and went to find a good movie on Tubi TV. "Oh and thank you for the hoodie".

Sue blew a kiss to her wife. "You know I love to spoil you babe".

Sue took the cranberry juice out of the freezer and put some ice in two glass cups. She poured the cranberry juice as Carrie opened the two bags of chips and put some chips on both plastic plates. She got four slices of bread and put them in the toaster. After they popped, Carrie she put some cold cuts, mayo, and mustard on the sandwiches. She placed the plastic plates on the table and found a movie to watch. She picked 'Her best Move'.

Sue put the cups of cranberry juice on the table and sat next to Carrie. "I love you". Said Sue.

"Love you too". Said Carrie.

They spent the day watching movies and relaxing as the snow really came down. Later on that night they made love until 2am and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I accidentally put the wrong title. Sorry. This is a new chapter of Its the simple things (part 2 - chapter 10)

"Hi Carrie. Please come in. How are you?". Sue asks.

"I'm doing good. Lots has happened". Carrie says.

"Oh yeah? Tell me". Sue says. She takes a bite of her bagel and a sip of her iced coffee.

"I wrote down my most recent hallucination. I even memorized it". Said Carrie.

"Please share". Sue says.

"Ok, well, it's karaoke night. Everyone is at the bar. Drinking. Having fun. And it's my turn to sing. I tell the owner of the club to dim the lights down. I start to sing 'All I think about is you' by Ansel Elgort. Every time I sang that part of the song where it says 'All I think about you is you' I point right at here. The girl I like. Who has a boyfriend but he's trash. He's eyeing some chick and flirting with her. I can't dance at all. But...I say screw it and bust out all the dance moves in my arsenal. And at one point...I crawl on the floor and kneel in front of her. And I sing to her. and I walk off the stage as everyone claps".

Sue smiled. "That sounds so wonderful! And who is this lady?". She asks.

"Her name is Laura. And her dumb boyfriend; his name is Tyler. He stinks. And he's dumb".

Sue laughed. "Why is he dumb?".

"He's got muscles. And not much else. But the thing is..as I'm singing all these hallucinations are around me. I feel it. I see it. I hear you. Laura and Tyler having dinner. Them watching movies. Them having sex. It's all around me. Only I can see it". Says Carrie.

"Like you're in it". Says Carrie.

"Exactly".

Sue smiled. "That's kinda cool. Now let me ask you these questions".

"Okay". Carrie says.

"These fictional characters. Laura, Marina, these super heroes. I can see you're attached to them. Which is honestly great. Do you feel attracted to them?". Sue asks.

Carrie sips on her peanutbutter cup smoothie. "Yeah, I mean, they're cool. They're physically fit".

Sue nods. "That's awesome. Would you date any of them?". She asks.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean...I won't lie. I'm attracted to Laura. She's beautiful. Pretty smil. Nice body. Big green eyes. And...yeah". Carrie smiled and blushed.

Sue smiled even wider. "She does sound pretty. Do you know what we just accomplished these past two sessions?".

"What's that?". Carrie asks.

"A break through". Sue smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: I accidentally put the wrong title. Sorry. This is a new chapter of Its the simple things (part 2 - chapter 10)

"Hi Carrie. Please come in. How are you?". Sue asks.

"I'm doing good. Lots has happened". Carrie says.

"Oh yeah? Tell me". Sue says. She takes a bite of her bagel and a sip of her iced coffee.

"I wrote down my most recent hallucination. I even memorized it". Said Carrie.

"Please share". Sue says.

"Ok, well, it's karaoke night. Everyone is at the bar. Drinking. Having fun. And it's my turn to sing. I tell the owner of the club to dim the lights down. I start to sing 'All I think about is you' by Ansel Elgort. Every time I sang that part of the song where it says 'All I think about you is you' I point right at here. The girl I like. Who has a boyfriend but he's trash. He's eyeing some chick and flirting with her. I can't dance at all. But...I say screw it and bust out all the dance moves in my arsenal. And at one point...I crawl on the floor and kneel in front of her. And I sing to her. and I walk off the stage as everyone claps".

Sue smiled. "That sounds so wonderful! And who is this lady?". She asks.

"Her name is Laura. And her dumb boyfriend; his name is Tyler. He stinks. And he's dumb".

Sue laughed. "Why is he dumb?".

"He's got muscles. And not much else. But the thing is..as I'm singing all these hallucinations are around me. I feel it. I see it. I hear you. Laura and Tyler having dinner. Them watching movies. Them having sex. It's all around me. Only I can see it". Says Carrie.

"Like you're in it". Says Carrie.

"Exactly".

Sue smiled. "That's kinda cool. Now let me ask you these questions".

"Okay". Carrie says.

"These fictional characters. Laura, Marina, these super heroes. I can see you're attached to them. Which is honestly great. Do you feel attracted to them?". Sue asks.

Carrie sips on her peanutbutter cup smoothie. "Yeah, I mean, they're cool. They're physically fit".

Sue nods. "That's awesome. Would you date any of them?". She asks.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean...I won't lie. I'm attracted to Laura. She's beautiful. Pretty smil. Nice body. Big green eyes. And...yeah". Carrie smiled and blushed.

Sue smiled even wider. "She does sound pretty. Do you know what we just accomplished these past two sessions?".

"What's that?". Carrie asks.

"A break through". Sue smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: Hiii everyone! I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. Sorry! But I do have a couple new ideas.

Carrie was tossing and turning. She was having trouble sleeping. Her pillow is soaking wet from crying. She is sniffling and wanting to not wake up Sue. Sue is sound asleep with one arm wrapped around Carrie. Carrie is trying her best to cry silently. She just couldn't take it anymore. And decided to wake up Sue. "Sue". She whispered. "Baby". She said a little louder. "Hmm". Mumbled Sue. "Baby!". Cried Carrie. "Carrie. What's wrong?". Sue asks. "I'm sad". Says Carrie. "Why are you sad babe?". Sue asks. "When we get into our elderly years. And the day you pass away. My heart won't be able to take it. I...Don't wanna lose my wife". Says Carrie as she is still sniffling. "Oh sweetie. It's gonna be okay. Come here". Says sue. She holds Carrie in her arms and pets her softly. "I don't mean to make you feel bad. But what's making you think about this?". Says Sue. "Humans don't last forever. Everything does not last forever. And it's scary. It breaks my heart". says Carrie. "Think of this way. We have each other. We always will. Even when I'm 100 years old and I kick the bucket. Every piece of me will always stay with you. And that. I can promise". Says Sue. Carrie said nothing. She continued to cry. "It's alright". Sue whispers. "And I want to apologize also. For how I treated you the other night. I'm disgusted with myself. I know this is easier said than done. But I want us to start over. I want to be on for you all the time. And I make this promise that I will do what I need to do so I can make you happy". Sue continues. "You hurt me". Cried Carrie. "I know I did. I hate myself for doing that. You wanted to move in with me and I said no. I should have never said watching over you is a headache. I regret saying that. Every day. Please Carrie! Please forgive me". Sue said. Carrie nodded. "I forgive you. My heart is very fragile. Please Sue. Don't treat me that way _again_ ". Sue kissed Carrie on her forehead. "I won't". Says Sue. "I love you". Says Carrie. "I love you too my stud muffin". Says Sue.


	27. Chapter 27

A/n : I'm currently under the weather. I do have a cold / allergies. But I will post new chapters for you all as much as I can. :) This is a mixture of Carrie and Sue. With The friend request characters Laura and Marina. With Laura's closest friends and Tyler and Kobe. And my original character :) I don't own the Carrie characters. I don't own the friend request characters. I own my original character which is Alexi.

"Suuueeee! This place is so beautiful!" Carrie beamed with excitement. She looked around as she smiled.

"Yeah, this place sure does seem magical. This is all for you babe. For your birthday and for graduating". Said Sue. She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. She placed her lips on Carrie's lips.

Carrie is in disbelief. "F-for...me?".

Sue nodded. "Yep. We're all gonna spoil you tonight". Sue kissed Carrie's hair.

"This place is absolutely stunning! It's a huge space. Even the dinner tables are beautiful. The candle lights make it more spontaneous". Said Laura.

"Yeah it does. There's even a stage. You should sing!". Said Marina.

Alexi smiled. "I might".

"What time will be the dinner and celebration?". Carrie asked.

"6:30". Said Sue.

"I wanna wear this dress I got. It's creaky pretty. It's dark pink and has pika dots. I'm thinking that a9nd converse shoes. Or those Black flat heels". Said Carrie.

"That dress sounds really cute!". Cooed Marina.

"Oh, it is!". Carrie said as she smiled. She pulled up a picture of the dress on her phone. And showed it to Laura. "This is the dress".

Laura's eyes got wide. "Wow!". She whispered. "That's a nice dress". She whispered again. She smiled at it.

"Right!?". Said Carrie.

*At the apartment*

Carrie straightened out her hair. She didn't put on any make up seeing as she's a natural beauty. She put on the dress and the black heels. She put the hand bag around her arm. "I'm ready".

Sue almost choked on her seltzer watered she drank it. "Damn baby girl. You look great". Sue bit her lip deductively at Carrie. She blushed while looking at her girlfriend and kissed her. Sue rested Carrie's head on her chest. Carrie smiled and hugged Sue. Sue put on her heels as well and held Carrie's hand.

They arrive at the dinner place. Amazing steak. Amazing sushi. Amazing scallop. Kind of like a hibachi restaurant. Carrie and Sue see there friends at the dinner table. They also see Sue's parents and Laura's mom including Kate, a girl that Carrie talks to on Facebook.

They each order what they want small talk. "Carrie and Sue. You both look so beautiful!". Said Laura's mom.

"Aww. Thanks Ms. Woodson!". Said Sue.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself". Said Carrie.

"Thank you ladies!". Said Ms. Woodson.

Everyone said jokes and chatted. Kobe couldn't keep his eyes off of Laura. Tyler was just getting quiet. He's also looking at Laura. Everyone else was laughing and having an awesome time. Kobe made a tiny speech about having awesome friends that will be great friends with each other. And he wished Carrie a happy birthday. Sue tapped her spoon against the glass and stood up. She said, "Carrie my babe. I'm so proud of you. Congratulations honey. You always impress me. I love you so much and I'm so happy you gave me a chance. Happy birthday my amazing girlfriend. And thank you all for being with us tonight. Cheers!".

Everyone drank there glass of champagne. "If it's okay. I'd like to go on stage and sing". Said Alexi. Everyone nodded. Alexi walked on stage. He told the DJ to play the beat to the song. He sang a cover his own lyrics to the song 'Lick lick' by Pleasure P. He grabbed the microphone stick and before he started singing he said, "Laura. I wrote this for you. I hope you like it". He sang the song and hit those high pitched notes like crazy! The song switched to another song he wrote his own lyrics to. A song by Pleasure P called 'Under'. He danced a little. And pointed to her and smiled. After the song ended he said, "I love you Laura. Will you be my girlfriend?". Laura smiled and nodded. She walked up and kissed him. Everyone clapped.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: What's up everyone! I'm just going to give a quick update. I will definitely be posting up more chapters for y'all. I'm so excited because I have a few ideas! Thank you for reading my fan fiction story and thank you for the awesome reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Sue was filled with anger! She was filled with vengeance! She slammed her stuff on the table next to her wife. She plopped down as Carrie could tell that her wife looked like she wanted to kick someone's head off. Carrie wanted to ask her what's wrong. So to avoid anything bad she proceeded with caution of course.

"Baby. Sue. What's wrong?". Carrie asked.

"That **BITCH.** Chris Hargensen. She...She made up a rumor that I'm sleeping with our art teacher. And it's spread throughout the whole school. Ugghh! I wanna slap that grin off her face so bad!". Sue gritted.

"I'll be back". Said Carrie.

Sue nodded as she ate her lunch violently stabbing the salad with a fork.

"Hi. One soda please". Said Carrie.

Carrie waited not too long at the lunch line. She paid Two dollars for the soda and put some laxatives in the soda. She walked to where Chris is sitting and gave her the soda. "A soda. For you". Said Carrie to Chris. Chris gave her a look and reluctantly took the zero sugar coke-cola. "Um. Thanks. You can go away now". Said Chris.

Carrie walked away and sat with Sue. She put an arm around her as they both watched Chris. Chris took a huge sip of the soda and a few minutes later she felt like she was gonna poop! "OH MY GOD!". Chris yelled. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could but poop was spilling out like crazy! And it wasn't the best day to wear black leggings and a green hoodie. Because...The leggings are kinda see through.

The poop was pretty much threatening to come out. She held her bum and ran to the bathroom as fast she could. "Move! Move!". She yelled to the other students. "Oh god, oh, oh god!". But it was too late. Chris crapped herself all over her panties and leggings. The other students were laughing and some of the ladies in the ladies bathroom were laughing hysterically.

And to make things worse for Chris Hargensen , she has no change of clothes. No spare clothes. No spare panties. She splat all over the toilet like a rocket taking off.

Chris was hyperventilating. Breathing heavy. "No. Not again". She whispered. Aaaand more poop came out! "Fuck!". She yelled. She grasped the toilet paper thing as poop kept coming out. She called her dad. "Dad!". She yelled out.

"What Chris?! I'm working!". He dad spat.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Help me! I don't have any spare clothes and- ahhh!".

Her dad shook his head and hung up.

"Mother fucker!". Chris shouted.

Carrie gave Sue a hi five and they kissed. "Babe. What did you do?". Sue asked.

"Ohhh nothing. I, uh, put laxatives in the soda". Carrie smiled.

Sue bursted out laughing. "Wow! That genius!". Sue laughed out loud.

Carrie couldn't stop giggling. "No one will mess with my baby". Carrie said.


	30. Chapter 30

A/n: What's up everyone! I hope all of you are doing good :)

"Baby. I'm nervous". Sue said as she frowned.

"Why my love?". Carrie asked.

"What if I mess up. What if I don't do this job the best to my abilities". Said Carrie.

"I'll know you'll do great. I have confidence in you that you'll do awesome! If they didn't think you'd know your basketball then...they wouldn't have promoted you. You know?". Said Carrie.

"Yeah. That's true. You're right". Said Sue.

"You look so beautiful. I love you". Carrie said.

"Thank you! I love you too". Said Sue.

They both kissed each other on the lips for a few minutes. Sue grabbed her purse and her key to there apartment and left. Carrie put on the TV and sat down as she was eating a burger that she made.

Sue is at the press conference in New York city. Manhattan, New York. She sits down with President of basketball operations Steve Mills, and assistant General Manager Scott Perry, and the new head coach...Kenny Smith. Scott Perry clears his throat and says, "Hello everybody. Thank you all for showing up today. After we've interviewed a couple of candidates we've made a decision on someone that we feel knows what we need offensively. Someone who _knows_ what we need defensively. Ladies and gentleman. Our new general manager of this team is...Susan Snell".

New York Knicks fans are in complete shock! ALL of the NBA analysts are also in shock!

Sue shook the hands of Steve, Scott, and Kenny. She sat down and smiled wide. The New York Knicks media and journalists took pictures. Journalist #1 asked a question. He asked, "Will you be trading Carmelo Anthony?".

Sue nodded. "Yes. Carmelo is still a great offensive player. He has been professional. He's been great for this team. He's also 32. And I feel like it's time to move this team in a new direction. I feel like it's time for us to move on from Melo".

Journalist #2 asked, "In which direction will you move this team?".

Sue spoke. "Our defense really struggled. Especially in the paint. I will be looking at players who can defend the perimeter. Players that can block shots. Players that are a 3 and D type of players. I am open to any trades as long as we get something good in return. I won't be always going for the quick fix. It's set us back at least a decade and a half. I will be building through the draft. And draft players that fit our needs".

Journalist#3 asked, "What does Mrs. Snell bring to the table that other the candidates didn't?".

Steve Mills spoke. "Her knowledge of the game of basketball. She believes in not over paying players that have disgusting contracts. she believes in finding players that have certain skills sets that will fit in with our current team".

Journalist #4 asked, "Hi Steve. My question to you is will you be open to acquiring draft picks from other teams?".

"Yes. Very". Said Steve Mills.

As the press conference was over Steve Mills and Scott Perry stood next to Sue Snell as she held the basketball in her hands. She gave a big smile as everyone took pictures.

Carrie smiled at her wife while seeing her on TV. "Go do your thing baby". She said to herself.


	31. Chapter 31

It's a beautiful summer day. The sun is shinning. The sky is blue. It's not that humid with a nice little breeze. Carrie and Sue get ready to go to the beach. They pack up some food and some drinks. They pack there things in the jeep and drive off. Carrie connects the iPhone wire to her phone and plays _Dirty little secret_ by All American Rejects. After a 45 minute drive both ladies find themselves a good spot to sit and they eat there lunch.

They take pictures of themselves making some silly faces. They take pictures of them kissing each other on the cheek and on the lips. They take one final picture of Sue squeezing Carrie's boob.

"I can't believe the semester is over. Finally! I really needed a break from school". Said sue.

"I know. And even better...We both made honor roll!". Carrie said. She smiled at Sue.

"We sure did". Said Sue as she smiled back.

Both of them shared a kiss on the lips again when some creepy dude takes a picture of them. "Duuuuude. Kiss again! That was soooo hot!". He said.

"Creep!". Sue yelled. She ran after him as he ran away. "Oh shit!". He yelled. Sue followed him and shoved him in the water. She also threw his phone in the water too. "Yo! My phone-fuck this water is cold!". He snarled.

Sue rolled his eyes at him. She sat back down next to Carrie as she laughed. "Damn baby. You got a mean streak in you. I kinda like it". Said carrie as she smirked.

Sue laughed. "That dude was creepy as hell. Ready to go in the water?".

Carrie nodded. "Yeah".

Sue held Carrie's hand as they went into the beach water. They went swimming and would jump onto the waves. Carrie wrapped her legs around sue's waist and said, "Baby. You're so sexy".

Sue kissed Carrie and said, "You turn me on. I love you".

"I love you too".

After the beach they took a shower and brought a change of clothes. Sue brought a shirt with blue short shorts. Carrie also brought a shirt and sweatpants. They then drove to get some ice cream at a local Baskin Robbins. They walked around Walmart and tried on clothes. They'd find an empty isles and make out for 10 minutes at a time. As soon as they got home they had sex for hours on end screaming each other's name. They both fell asleep in each other's arms just to have fun day after fun all summer long. they forgot about the fight they had that Sue thought Carrie would cheat. But she puhed away Rita desjardin because she loves Sue Snell so much. Forever and ever.


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't love you, Rita". Carrie said quietly.

"You can't? Or won't?". Rita asked.

"Both". Said Carrie.

Rita (Ms. Desjardin) held back tears. She put her head down and wiped her own eyes. "So our spring together meant nothing to you?". She asked again.

"Please don't say that. Of course it did. But Sue-"

"Oh goodness! Don't even say her name to me!". Rita snarled.

Carrie sighed. "I have plans. Plans after college and-"

"Let me take a quick guess. I don't fit in those plans do I?". Rita spat at Carrie.

"Can you let me finish talking?". Carrie asked nicely.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go ahead".

Carrie saw the eye roll but chose to ignore it. "I want you in my plans. But I also can't have my cake and eat it too. Look, Rita. I love Sue. And I love yuo as well. This whole thing...It's just hard on me. And you have to understand my point of view".

Rita exhaled. "I do understand. I just want to protect you. Can I ask you this? What makes Sue so special?".

Carrie took a minute to answer. She stumbled on how to answer the question. Because deep down she knew Sue wasn't really that special. Sue was just another woman. And that's all.

"I just need time". Said Carrie.

"Okay". Said Rita.

A few weeks pass by. Carrie and Sue were arguing. "You're SO full of shit!". Carrie yelled.

"Go! Go be with her! Chris is better in bed anyway!". Sue yelled.

Carrie felt the rage and slapped Sue so hard Sue's face turned red. She ran out the door and drove to Rita's house. 'Please. Please be here'. Carrie thought to herself. Once Rita opened the door Carrie jumped on her and they started making out. "Carrie-"

"You're the one for me, Rita. I want you in my plans and in my future plans. Let's be a couple and-"

Rita smiled. "I love you. I always have and I always will".

"I love you so much". Carrie said as she smiled at Rita.

A/n: Carrie is 19 just graduating high school.


	33. Chapter 33

"I love being here with you". Said Carrie.

"I love having you here". Said Sue. "We should make our relationship Facebook official". Said Sue.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea". Said Carrie.

"Why not?". She asked.

"People on Facebook are mean". Carrie frowned.

.

Sue knew Carrie had a point. The big argument between Sue, Chris, and Lizzy had blown over. Lizzy felt so grossed out by Sue and Carrie's relationship. And chris...she's a nut case. (But I'll be sure to buy her a Snickers bar). So Sue said if they can't accept that she is dating Carrie White then...They aren't her real friends.

"I'll tell you what; I'll friend request the people who _do_ accept us being together. And everyone else we can ignore. Sound good?". Said Sue.

"I guess so. That sounds fair". Said Carrie.

Sue nodded. She then sent out the friend request to several people and within a couple days they all accepted. She went down to where it said "Relationship status", and clicked on it. She put Sue Snell is in a relationship with Carrie White. And within minutes everyone left a comment. They said things like, ' I'm so happy for you!'. And 'yaaaayy! Congrats! She is very pretty!'. They took a photo together and posted it on Sue's Facebook profile. Tommy Ross even said 'Both of my best friends looking fly! Congrats!'. And heather posted a smile and love emoji.

Even Rita Desjardin posted two smiling emojis.

Sue kept her Facebook profile of true friends short and sweet. She and Carrie smiled at those who are supportive. "I love you so much!". Sue cooed.

"I love you too!". Carrie beamed.

Both ladies started kissing and making out. "Babe. Let's go buy that sweater you wanted". Said Sue.

"The grey sweater with blue coloring?". Carrie said.

"Yup. That one". Said Sue.

Carrie smiled. "You're perfect. In every way".

Sue smiled. "I'm not perfect baby. But thank you".

They shared a kiss and got into Sue's car. They drove to modells and just walked around. "oh this is cute!'. Said Sue. She picked up the jacket and looked at the price. "$99.99?! Damn!". She snarled.

Carrie giggled. "Let's look in here. There's a ton of clothes on the Clarence section".

Sue went to try on a hat as Carrie went to pick out the sweater she wanted. Carrie took out $40 and paid for the sweater. Sue paid for the snapback hat she wanted.

"Oh Sue. You're the most beautiful woman I ever put my eyes on". Said Carrie.

Sue blushed. "kiss me Carrie. You're a great kisser".

And with that they made out again and went home to play NBA live.


	34. Chapter 34

"You think you can defeat me in basketball?!". Snarled Chris.

"Uh, yeah! Have you seen you muffin? I'd run through you!". Alexi gritted.

"OH really?!". Chris challenged.

"Mhm". Alexi said as she nodded.

"Alright. Well, why don't we play a game of one vs one. Whoever scores 8 points not only wins...But will win Laura".

Alexi stuck her hand out. "Deal".

Chris shook her hand and grinned at Alexi.

Laura and maria sit in the front row along with Tyler, Kobe, Gus, Olivia, Sue, Carrie, Tommy, and heather, and Rita.

A few minutes later everyone joined to see the basketball game. A coin was flipped so that means that Alexi has the ball first. She dribbles left and dribbles right. She fakes left and goes right straight to the basket and does a layup. 1 point. Alexi posts up on Chris backing her down with her back and her shoulder. Chris is struggling heavily to play defense. Alexi spins and as soon as Chris fouls her the ball spins and goes into the hoop.

"Dammit!". Chris exclaimed.

Alexi just smirks and looks at Chris. 2 points. She does a jab step move and runs to the basket blowing by Chris and makes another layup. 3 points. Alexi goes out to the 3 point line and attempts a 3 point shot but misses. Chris rebounds the ball and tries to do a fancy move but it fails as the ball slaps Chris on the face. "OWWWWWW!". Chris yells. She holds her face with one hand and dribbles with the other but Alexi steals the ball and brings it to the 3 point line. She makes a 3 pointer. 4 points.

Alexi posts up again and does a fade away shot but hits the rim as Chris misses. But she almost scores a point as Alexi yells, "Gimme that shit!". And rebounds. She hits a mid range jump shot as it's all net. Swoosh!. 5 points. Chris rolls her eyes. Alexi hits another 3 pointer that hits the backboard but it goes in the net. 7 points.

"FUCK!". Chris yelled.

"Hey Chris. Watch this!". Says Alexi. She She nails a hook shot and it goes in the basket. Everyone cheers so loud and Laura runs on the basketball court to hug Alexi who is partially sweating. "You did it baby!". She says. She kisses Alexi over and over. The song 'Sweet Caroline' starts playing.

And Chris stomps on her feet and walks away.


	35. Chapter 35

A/n : Hi everyone :) I hope you all are doing well! I'm just gonna give a quick update. I'm still gonna be writing fan fiction but I also just wanna say thank you for all the views. And all the wonderful comments after each chapter. It really does mean a lot to me and I'm so happy that you all like my writing style and it makes me equally happy with the support from everyone including two of my best friends on here - James and Rory. I will still write new chapters for my Carrie fan fiction.

I do work 2 jobs and there will be a few days before I post a new chapter. Also, I've started taking film classes because I'm working on a found footage / horror short film. I've always wanted to make a short film and I finally get the chance to do that. I'm gonna be taking film classes on .com. It's a education platform that as several , several of training, tutorials, and courses. It's at my local library which I can take for free. I'm excited to start this new chapter of my life :)

When I started writing my Carrie fan fiction I was so nervous. But as time went on I've gotten some amazing feedback and I'm also very thankful for when I see a new comment :) You all are so awesome. And thank you so much do reading my fan fiction story. You all have changed my life in a good way. :) And thank you for giving me the chance to be your friend.


	36. Chapter 36

A/n: Hi everyone! I hope you all are doing good :) Love you all.

Sue Snell: She loves to hold Carrie in her arms. Every chance she gets she wants to keep Carrie safe and keep her warm so she's not cold. She loves to make Carrie feel loved. Sue wants to protect her from the bad things and give her good things. When her and Carrie make love it's full of passion. When they kiss it's very genuine and very soft. Sue loves to hold Carrie in her arms while Carrie is asleep. And when they face each other looking in each other's eyes...Sue tells Carrie she is the most beautiful woman she's laid eyes on. She calls Carrie her angel. And she'll never let go.

Tommy Ross: One of Carrie's best friends. He's protective of her. He loves to tag along with his girlfriend Heather and go on double dates. Sometimes he picks up from college and they go get smoothies. Back in High School he wasn't the most mature. But he grew up and Carrie showed him what it's like to care about someone fully rather than have friends that are just acquaintances. Rather than friends who use him for his popularity. Carrie showed him that it's okay to be goofy and silly and not to put up a front.

Erika and George Dawson: They're also Carrie's best friends. They check on her to make sure she is okay. And they celebrate with when Carrie made the deans list in college. They love Carrie so much as a best friend.

Heather: She also grew up. She's no longer the mean girl. And all of that is because of Carrie white and Sue Snell. She began to be accepting of there relationship once she realized that love is love is love. Seeing Carrie happy makes her happy. She distanced herself from the other mean girls she used to be friends with.

Alexis: She sings. She blew everyone away when she sang at prom night and dedicated a verse to her girlfriend with some lyrics that were rated R but everyone let it slide and they cheered her on and gave her a standing ovation.


	37. Chapter 37

Authors note: Hey everyone! Whats going on? I'm back with nrw ideas for chapters. I've just been crazy busy with work, class and therapy. But dont worry. I'm gonna try to write 2 or 3 chapters per week.

"Alright class. Its the second to last day of high school for a lot of you. I am so proud of you. I'm proud to be your teacher. And if you need a friend my email is always open. Does anyone in this class wanna share a particular skill; Read a peom, sing, rap". Said Mr. Rory Mckinnell.

"I-I wanna read a poem". Said Carrie.

Rory smiled. "Okay Carrie. Whenever you're ready".

Carrie read a poem she wrote about her girlfriend Sue.

"Well done! Excellent poem!". Said Rory. "Anyone else?".

"Me". Said Frank. "I wanna sing a song". He got out of his seat and put on the music. "This is a cover of the song 'Rewind' by Fetty wap. I dedicate thia song to Lizzy".

He begin to sing and the verse of the cover song got a little rated R. He sang "I wanna lick you between your thighs baby. I wanna give it to you all night baby. Give you the way you like baby. Sex your body all night baby". Lizzy turned red as an apple as she blushed hard. The whole class looked at him in shock but the teacher smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

"It's here". Says Carrie as she grabs the mail. "Here. You open it".

"I have mine too. We can open it together". Says Sue.

"Okay". Carrie whispers.

Carrie opens the letter and sees the words. _Congratulations! You've been accepted into The University of Chicago._ Carrie couldn't help but cry. "I've...been accepted".

Sue smiled. "Oh babe! That's so wonderful!". She hugged Carrie so tight as Carrie hugged her back. "Opens yours babe". Said Carrie.

Sue nodded and opened her letter. It said the same thing. "We're going to the same college!". Sue exclaimed. Carrie smiled. and held Sue's hands. Before Carrie can kiss her Sue said "I was thinking about something last night. Well more like a surprise for you. Me, Rita, Erika, Tommy, Dawson, and Heather want you to move. To Chicago".

Carrie's eyes got wide. "Chicago?!". She said happily.

"Mhm! I also have a couple friends that live there too. My friend Rory who's a costume designer. And my friend Frank who plays for the Chicago Bulls".

"Oh Sue! I-Let's all move to Chicago!". Says Carrie.

"I'll tell my parents". Said Sue.

"I'll call Rita". Said Carrie.

*Carrie on the phone*

"Rita! I got in! I'm going to the University of Chicago!". Carrie yelled happily.

"Oh, sweetie! That's great! What's your major?". Rita asked. "Ooh we should all celebrate!".

Carrie smiled. "Creative writing". Says Carrie.

"Wow! You go girl! I'm so happy for you!". Says Rita.

*Sue on the phone*

"Yeah mom. Carrie and I are going to the same University! I'm majoring in Gender and sexuality studies".

(A/n: Yes both are real majors. I googled it lol).

"Oh, honey! That's so wonderful! I'm so proud of you and Carrie!". Said her mom

"Where's dad?". Sue asked.

"He's bringing home dinner from our favorite Italian food place".

"Nice. I can't believe it, mom. We all are moving to Chicago".

"I know. And I'm so happy for you. Take good care of each other". Said Sue's mom.

"Oh I will. We're all going out to celebrate". Said Sue.

 _Chicago, here we come._ Sue thought to herself.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hiii everyone! Sue Snell here. So my wife Carrie doesn't know this but I got her some new makeup even though she doesn't need it because she's still beautiful without it. Right now she's out at a basketball game. So when you see this Carrie this is all for you babe. I've gone to Walmart. CVS. As you see here I have all this make up wrapped up in presents. Babe I know I've screwed up and I'm gonna make it right again". She looks into the camera as she tries to keep her tears relatively low.

-At the basketball game-

"Lavine for 3...And it's good!". The announcer yells.

"Yeeess!". Carrie screams. And she whistles.

-At there apartment-

"I'm about to make my wife her favorite dinner; Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti. A little salad and garlic bread. So we'll put the chicken cutlets in the eggs and put the bread crumbs on the chicken cutlets. Right now the water is boiling so when it really boils I'll put the spaghetti and stir it when the spaghetti gets soft. I also got her a Chicago Bears hat. Yes, my wife is a Bears fan. As am I. So, go Bears!". Sue laughs as she is vlogging and cooking dinner. "Okay so I have the salad. We got the lettuce. Cucumbers. Tomatoes. And a little Greek salad dressing". She shows the salad to the camera.

-At the basketball game-

"Oh! What a block by Wendell Carter Jr!". The announcer yelled. "OH! And another block oh my-Lavine with the steal and a slam dunk by Justin Holiday!".

Carrie jumped up and down as she screamed out of excitement. The crowd was so pleased with the defense from the Chicago bulls. The Bulls defeat the Houston Rockets 94-87 at a home game.

Carrie checked her phone and decided to take an Uber to her and Sue's apartment.

-At the apartment-

"And dinner is ready". Sue said to herself. She got two plates and put two pieces of chicken Parmesan to her wife. Some spaghetti and one piece of garlic bread. She gave herself the same thing as well. She poured some selzter water in a cup with some ice for herself and for Carrie. She lit two tiny candles and played some music.

"Babe? I'm home!". Carrie yelled but not too loud.

"In here!". Said sue.

Carrie walks in the dinning room as she smiled at her wife and she smiled at the dinner she made. "B-babe? You cooked this?". Carrie stumbled on her own words.

"Yeah. I did this for you". Said sue.

"Wow! Babe-"

Sue cut Carrie off. "Just a minute babe. Look I wanna apologize. I do love you. A lot. With all my heart. And I know you're still hurt. And I'm so so sorry for hurting you. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. I'm scared that you'll find someone and that you'll kiss her and it'll be butterflies and love at first sight. That's my fear. That I won't love you the way you should be loved".

"Sue. You're good enough for me. You're more than enough. I love you. And when we got married I knew you I want to spend my life with you. When we first dated I knew you were special. I don't want you to have to feel scared that you'll lose me. Because wherever you go I'll be there with you. I love you sugar. So much". Carrie said softly. "And thank you for cooking me this lovely dinner. It looks delicious".

Sue wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Anytime. I also have presents for you. But let's eat first".

After they ate dinner they sat in the living room and Carrie opened her presents. "Oh my gosh! Baaabe! Thank thank you!". Carrie hugged Sue so tight and she kissed her several times. Sue giggled. "Anything for you babe. I love you".

Carrie smiled. "I love you too".


	40. Chapter 40

A/n: What's going on everyone! My apologies for not writing any new chapters. But not to worry. I'm going to be writing new chapters with new ideas.

Sue Snell adjusts the camera and smiles. "What's up everyone! Susan Snell here! So i'm just waiting for my wife Carrie to get back from class. She sent me a text saying she's taking an Uber home. So today we're going to meet with our friends for our first ever friends-giving. We're meeting Karin, Skylar, and Bryan. All of us are going to our friend's basketball game then to get some dinner. We're going to this restaurant that has a bar and karaoke. Oh and it's also Alexis' birthday. We're gonna take him out for his birthday. So...It should be fun!".

Carrie texts Sue Snell that says _Hey babe. You ready?_

She texts back as she smiles. _Yes! I'm hyped!_

"Alright everyone. I'm gonna bring my phone with me and let's go watch some awesome basketball!". Sue Snell says excitedly.

*At the game*

"Damn these seats are amazing!". Carrie beams.

"I know right?!". Sue Snell says.

They meet up with Skylar, Karin, and Bryan. "Hey guys!". Carrie waves at them.

"What's up?!". Karin and Skylar say in unison.

"Yoooo!". Says Bryan.

They each eat there food as they watch the game here in Chicago.

*Late in the 4th quarter*

"So here we all are at the game. Like holy shit! Our friend Alexis just scored 30 points. I mean, he's hitting almost every shot he attempts in this game. Like damn!". Says Sue Snell. "Smile at the camera babe". Sue Snell says to Carrie. Carrie waves and smiles. "Hi". She says quietly.

"Say what's up to the camera everyone!". Says Sue Snell. "Oh, oh! Hahaha he's dancing. The shimmey dance! Ayyeeee".

"30 points!". The announcer yells.

Alexis scores another 8 points too. "38 points! How on earth can the Phoenix Suns stop this man from scoring!?". The other NBA announcer yells.

"Oh and we're also meeting our friend Ebbie, Kim, Marg, Fred, Tommy, Heather, James Reed, George Dawson, Erica, and our other friend named Sue. They're meeting us for dinner at a place called _Jonathan's restaurant_ ".

After the game is over Alexis takes a shower at his apartment and gets ready to pick his friend Rory up to meet everyone for dinner.

"Yooo! Lex!". Says Rory.

"What up!". Says Lex.

"You played a great game tonight. I'm not big on sports but damn...That was one hell of a performance you put on!". Says Rory as he smiled.

"Thanks bro! I'm happy you enjoyed the game". Says Lex as he smiles.

*At the restaurant*

"Ayyyyyeee!". Everyone yells.

Lex smiles. "Hey hey!".

"Lex my man! Over here!". Says Tommy. "Sit next to meeeee".

Lex laughs. "No need to tell me twice man haha". Lex sits next to Tommy. "Thank you all for inviting me out to friends giving with you all. You all are the best. Wonderful people with bug hearts and so much love to give. Thank you all for being here for me and for all you do. Happy friends giving everyone! Cheers!". Says Lex.

"CHEERSSS!". Everyone yells.

Everyone ordered Italian food and ate there food as the owner of the restaurant played a random movie while a musician played piano.

After they ate and put in a good tip they go to best buy and decide to go shopping.

"What do you want for your birthday Lex?". Rory asks.

"I don't know. Probably another ipad. And Video games". Says Lex.

"There you are! Mr. MVP!". James says as he chuckles. I heard the game on ESPN radio". He says. James works for the IT department at Best buy.

"Haha awesome! Hey where do you sell Ipads?". Lex asks his buddy James.

"I'll show you. What kind of Ipad do you want to buy?". James asks.

"Just one with lots of storage for games and apps". Says Lex.

"This Ipad has 64 GB. You can fit it in your back pack. Has good wifi too". Says James.

"I'll take it". Says Lex.

After everyone says there goodbyes for the night Carrie and sue head home and put a movie on Netflix.

"Had fun tonight?". Sue Snell asks her wife.

Carrie nodded and smiled. "I sure did! I love you".

"Love you too".


	41. Chapter 41

The first time they said they love you

Tommy ross:

It was the last day of High School. Everyone was a few days away from graduating. Tommy was the first friend you made during your junior year of High School. You got his a number a week later and you and him became best friends right away. You knew he dated Sue Snell but she was going to Marquette University. So they decided to stay good friends. You have a HUGE crush on him and you felt yourself smiling When you saw him. Finding the words to tell Tommy Ross you're in love with him was so difficult. You were reading on your phone when Tommy's friend, George Dawson called on you. "We've never heard you sing". George says.

"You want me to sing?". You asked.

"Yeah. Let's hear it". Says Tommy.

You nodded and stood in front of Tommy's closest friends and you began to sing. You sang the first two lines of the third verse of 'Gone' by Justin Timberlake. And sang the chrous as you sung with emotion and passion hitting every high pitched note as you looked at Tommy. They all realized you've fallen in love with Tommy Ross. "I'm sorry". You whispered as you ran away. "Wait!". He says as he walks after you.

You had nowhere to hid so you froze in place sitting somewhere. "Tommy I-"

"Did you sing that about me?". He asks softly.

"Yeah". You said quietly.

"That was truly nice of you. Good song choice as well". He compliments you.

You smiled. "Thank you. I meant every word".

"I have a crush on you. I've had a crush on you for quite a while". Says Tommy.

You couldn't believe what he said. "R-r-really?". You stuttered.

"Yeah". He smiled at you. He reaches for your hand and holds it. "I was kind of wondering if you're sing if you wanna be my-".

"I'd love to!". You said.

He kisses you softly as you kiss back. You and Tommy Ross are officially a couple.

"I love you". Tommy says lovingly.

"I love you too babe". You said.

Susan Snell:

She hid your birthday presents where only she could find them. You didn't know what she bought you but you had a feeling it's gonna be awesome. You were done going bike riding as you were all sweaty. All your favorite songs still blasting in your head phones and you were trying to find where she was. After a couple mimutes of trying to find where Sue Snell is, you decided to take a shower and get a change of clothes.

She was busy getting ready to go out to dinner. She put your presents in the car in the trunk. You picked the place so you decided on a pizza restaurant. You sit in the living watching a random YouTube video as she sees you and smiles. "Hi my love". She says.

"Hey my butter cup". You said.

"Ready?". Susan snell says.

You nod.

*At the pizza restaurant*

You got chicken parm with spaghetti and she got eggplant parmesan. You and her were having a conversation about different things. She giggled as you had some sauce on your chin. You laughed too and wiped it off.

"Thank you for doing this for me". You said to her.

"Anything for you babe. I love you with all my heart". Said Sue Snell.

You blushed hard. As red as the sauce. "I love you so much".

She blew a kiss to you and said, "I'm gonna get your presents from the car".

"Okay babe". Yoy said.

A few minutes later she has two bags for you. She put them behind you and said "Happy birthday!".

"Aww! Babe! Thanks!". You said as you smiled. You opened it and saw she got you two sweaters; One Marquette University sweater. And one Clemson University sweater. "I love this! Thank you!"

"You welcome!". She said as she saw you smile at her.

Carrie white:

It was your day of graduating from vocational school. You were so excited as you worked so hard for this. They called you up to the stage as you held your certification. You saw your relatives and Carrie.

"Woo hooooo!". She yelled. She whistled for you as she smiled and became so proud of you.

Aftet the graduation ceremony is over you run to everyone and yelled "I graduated!". You jumped on Carrie into her arms and you kissed your girlfriend. "I love you". Says Carrie.

"I love you too". You said.


	42. Chapter 42

Things they do that you love

Tommy Ross:

You love when he calls you babe. You love when he wears any of your sports jerseys. And you love when he lets you wear his varsity Jacket. But even better when tells you, you look great with his clothes on.

Susan Snell:

You love when she glares at other people in a mean way when others make fun of you. When you wear her hair tie around your wrist. You love when she holds her in her strong arms. And when she whispers how beautiful you are when you're asleep. But you pretend to sleep so you can hear her voice that you love.

Carrie white:

You love it when she takes care of when you have a cold. You love it when she protects you from when you have nightmares. You also love it when she kisses your nose. And can't help but giggle when she kisses your jaw.


	43. Chapter 43

The first time you held there hands

Tommy Ross:

You were having bad anxiety when it comes to public speaking. You were breathing slowly as he held you in his arms. "You're going to do fine". He says.

"Are you sure?". You asked him.

"Yeah. You know where you wanna take this Chicago Bulls team and I know you'll do an amazing job. So try to relax babe". Says Tommy.

You looked at him and smiled. "Thank you,. You didnt realize it but he started to hold your hands, tangling your fingers with his.

Susan Snell:

You were having your first concert. You were slightly nervous but you were also excited. The love of your life is going to be there as well; Susan Snell. You rehearsed your dance moves in your room and you were ready to perform. You wrote your own lyrics to the song 'Flirt right back' which is a song by Blackbesr. You said a quick prayer and went on stage. After the song, Susan Snell walked on the stage and held your hands as she kissed. The whole place went crazy.

Carrie white:

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?". Carrie asked you.

"I think so". You said.

"You know we don't have to do anything affectionate if you don't want to". Says Carrie.

"I know babe. But I want to. And if anyone gives is dirty looks I'll throw a bowling ball at them,. You said while chuckling.

Carrie giggled. She held your hand as you and her went walking around the mall.


	44. Chapter 44

"Please open up". Sue Snell said softly.

"No! Go AWAY!". Carrie squalled.

"Carrie, please. I'm sorry". Said Sue Snell.

"No you're not". Said Carrie.

"I'm very very sorry. Her and I were just a one time thing". Said Sue Snell trying to convince Carrie other wise.

"Was it?!". Carrie yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yes!". Said Sue Snell.

"Oh wow. Wow wow wow. That helps me understand ** _SO_** much!". Carrie yelled sarcastically.

Sue Snell sighed. "Babe". She cried out softly.

Carrie couldn't control her crying. "S-Sue Snell...W-why would you do this to me?".

"I don't know babe! I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking". Said Sue Snell. "Please babe. Open up". She slouched down against the door and leaned her head back.

Carrie sniffed and finally opened the door. "I'm gonna let it slide this one time because you were drunk". Said Carrie.

She nodded and attacked Carrie with lots of kisses. "Thank you".


	45. Chapter 45

Carrie white was dreaming. Or at least she felt like she was. But only she wasn't. She felt like she woke up and felt amazed. "You mean you want to..." She said.

"Yes". Captain Marvel nodded as she smiled.

"I-I-I-I-I...Are you sure you wanna?". Carrie asked as she felt rather speechless.

"Yes. We're _more_ than sure". Said Clark Kent. He smiled as well. And so did Louis Lane.

"I mean I have-and - and and - all this other stuff and - you know". Said Carrie.

"We know. You're very special. And we mean that. All of us mean that". Said Clark Kent.

Carrie smiled. "But who will look after me and- and where-"

"Don't worry. Some weeks you'll stay with Louis and I. Other weeks even holidays you'll stay with Peter and Mary Jane Watson. So you'll be here. In New York City". Said Clark.

"What about The Flash and Super girl? And Wonder Woman?". Carrie asked.

"During Thanksgiving holiday you can spend with whoever you want. The Flash and Super girl live in Green Bay. Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel live in Chicago. So you can spend Christmas with them if you want. Batman also lives near us In New York city too". Said Clark.

"Okay". Said Carrie. "I-I'll sign".

"Yeah?". Clark asked.

Mhm". Said Carrie. She smiled at all her super hero friends.

"We will all protect you. If a man looks at you the wrong way I will smash him with this mighty Thor hammer of mine!". Thor said.

"What are you waiting for, kid? We will always have your back as you've always had ours". Said Tony Stark. He smiled politely.

"And if a man cusses at you he will meet this shield that I have". Said Steve Rodgers.

Carrie Blushed as soon as Gwen Stacy wrapped her arms around Carrie. She signed them.

 **Adoption papers**

"Welcome to the Marvel and DC family, Carrie". Said Clark.


	46. Chapter 46

"I really like you, you know". Says Carol Danvers (Aka Captain Marvel).

"Really?". Carrie asks.

"Yes. I've liked you since when we went for coffee for our first date". Says Carol.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say. I like you a lot too". Says Carrie.

"Really?!". Carol beamed.

Carrie nodded.

"So come to Chicago to live with me". Says Carol.

"You sure?". She asked.

"More than sure. Le's get you away from that Sue Snell girl". Carol gave Carrie a hug.

"Okay". Carrie whispers.


	47. Chapter 47

"You're really mean and I hate you!". Carrie yelled.

"Good! I LOVE being mean!". Said Susan Snell feeling not phased by what Carrie said.

Carrie walked away and slammed the door. Susan Snell rolled her eyes and began working on her home work. "Fucking drama queen". She mumbled to herself.

Carrie pulled the covers to herself and cried harder than she ever did. She couldn't control her sobbing any longer. And hour passed by and Susan Snell wondered why she hasn't seen Carrie. It wasn't til later on she felt so bad about what she said to Carrie. "Dammit Snell. Look at what you did this time". She said to herself again. She walked to their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Carrie? You okay in there?". She asked.

"Wh-what do you want?!". Carrie yelled. She was still crying.

"Carrie". Said Susan. She walked closer to Carrie. "I'm-"

"Ugh!". Carrie used her powers to throw a pillow at her girlfriend. "ow! Okay, hey, that's fair to throw something at me. I just wanted to-ow!". Carrie threw another pillow at Susan.

"I seriously _hate_ you!". Carrie growled.

Damn. Susan Snell felt those words stinging at her heart. "You're right. I think I do need to see a therapist about how nasty of a person I am. And to you. All you ever wanted was for me to appreciate you and love you. And all I ever did was treat my wife like pure shit. I'm sorry, Carrie. What can I do so you'll forgive me?". She said.

"I just want you to be a nicer person. Be a better person. Don't call me names. You know, don't call me a freak when I hallucinate. I can't control that. Don't degrade me, don't disrespect me and don't push me". Said Carrie.

"Okay babe. I promise. I promise I'll try to be better".

Carrie nodded and gave Susan a hug.


	48. Chapter 48

"N-no. Stop". Carrie whined in her sleep. "I don't wanna go with you". She cried softly in her sleep.

"There she is! Hey! Why didn't you help me you little shit!". The man yelled at her. He seemed intimidating to Carrie. She saw him and immediately felt scared.

"I-I-I I'm sorry! I didn't have-"

The man and his brother started walking to me as they are ready to fight her. The man yelled, "After all I've helped you with?! After all the times I've been there for you and you've let me rot for this long! I should kill you, you stupid fucking-"

Then someone appears. So tall. So strong. And mighty. Very mighty. "Hey. What's happening over here?". She asked. She stared at both men.

"And you are?". The man asked with a piss poor attitude.

"I'm Carol. Carol Danvers. You're bothering my friend. I'm asking you just this one time; Leave her alone. And walk away while you both are still standing". She said gently putting Carrie behind her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are! I'm her father. And she's coming with me!". The man yelled as he grinned at Carrie.

"Sir. This is the last time I'm warning you". Said Carol.

"D-don't let me go with him! He hurt me, he's scary!". Carrie cried.

"It's okay. They won't go near you. I'll take care of them". Carol said to Carrie.

"Carrie! Get your fat ass over here! NOW!". He yelled.

"Okay. You've asked for it". Carol whispered. She transformed into her captain marvel outfit and took on both men. she beat them up and sent them running away.

"C-Carol. You're my hero!". Carrie cooed. She gave captain marvel a hug as she held Carrie in her arms. As long as I'm here I'm going to protect you". Said captain marvel. She kissed Carrie on the forehead as they walked home together not far from where they are.


	49. Chapter 49

Carrie couldn't sleep. No matter what she did nothing seemed to work. Like at all. She tried reading some of her comic books. She tried playing video games. She tried walking in a loop around her room while listening to music. She felt so frustrated. She was doing it again - hallucinating. She saw that in this hallucination she was in a room. In a recording studio trying to sing a song. She was having a hard time writing some lyrics. "Fuck". She whispered to herself. "I keep messing up. I can't seem to write anything". She whispered to herself again.

She felt herself seeing the woman she loves and some guy starting to have sex with each other. She saw Carol Danvers (Aka captain marvel) in bed. On her back smiling while he kisses down her stomach. By the time he was done kissing her stomach he started to caress her thighs as he kissed them. He worked his way back up as they looked in each other's eyes. "I love you". Carol says to him. "I love you too". He says to her. "Make love to me". Says Carol. He nods and they start making out.

Carrie closed her eyes trying not to see what's happening in front of her. She put her hand over her eyes as she sees something else. Her defeating Carol Danvers in a game of basketball. 18-0 was the final score. She smiled briefly. She looked to her right as she saw herself cuddling with captain marvel. Sleeping safely in her arms. She looked straight and saw captain marvel on top of him. She was panting, breathing heavy. Softly moaning as she was riding him. He put his hands on her thighs and on her booty. He just looked at her concentrating on her body and sexual movements.

She got off the bed and stood in front of the microphone. Carrie began to sing as captain marvel and some dude were still having sex til 2 in the morning.

 _I'm dangerously in love with you_

 _I'll never leave_

 _Just keep loving me the way you love you're loving me_

When the chorus after she sang the third verse she sang to captain marvel with all her soul, passion, and love.

 _(I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you)_

 _(I cannot do anything without you in my life)_

 _Holding me_

 _Kissing me_

 _loving me_

 _Dangerously_

Carrie walked out the recording studio after the song was finished. She woke up and realized it was a dream. And that's all it is. A dream about her falling in love with a fictional character. Just feelings. Seeing captain marvel sleeping while Carrie is still in carol's arms. Only Carrie can see her. No one else can. "I love you". Carrie says to Carol. Carrie gets out the bed and starts her day.


	50. Chapter 50

Carrie's pov (Point of view)

My wife and I have been fighting. I haven't been responding to Sue's text messages or phone calls. I hate that her and I have been fighting. I miss the days where her and I went on romantic dates. We'd cuddle for hours and go shopping together. I don't know what happened to her or why she got so nasty all of a sudden. I want to talk to her but I'm not sure where to start. I guess we'll have to see what happens.

-No one's pov-

"Babe. Can we talk?". Sue asks.

"You don't have my permission to call me babe". Carrie said coldly. "But yes, go ahead and talk".

Sue frowned. "Things between us haven't been all that great. And I know I'm responsible for why we've been fighting so much. All you ever wanted to do was try to help me and all I did was treat you like shit. All you wanted to do is care about me and love me but-but..."Sue blinked and felt tears coming down her eyes. Carrie's angry expression turned from bitterness to a soft sympathetic look. "Susan. Why are you crying?". Carrie asked. Susan Snell sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hmm? Why are you crying?". Carrie said softly.

"I have so much issues I haven't dealt with". Susan said while still crying. "I'm scared th-that..I-I I'm not enough for you. Like you might find someone else and kiss her and butterflies on the first kiss".

"Is that what this is about?". Carrie asked feeling shocked.

Susan nodded.

"When we started dating I knew I fell in love with you. And when we got married It's my job to be here for you and talk things out when we hit a rough patch. Yes, you should definitely treat me like you love me and not like you hate me. And no, I shouldn't have ignored you like I did. But you hurt me. You've made me cry. And I can't let that slide". Said Carrie.

"I know. And I want to make it up to you. Whatever you want we can do". Said Susan.

"It's not that simple. You're going to have to really work at being nicer to me. Sweetheart, you're not the same person you were when we were in high school. You can be better than that and I know you are". Said Carrie.

Susan put her head down. She expected Carrie to yell at her, to scream at her but instead it was what she needed; a heart to heart conversation. "Can I take you out at least? I'm willing to start from scratch". Said Susan.

Carrie smiled. "Yeah. sure. And of course we'll end this conversation with a hug".

As soon as Carrie hugged Susan she broke down crying hard. "I'm sorry, Carrie. So so sorry. I want to make it work". Said Susan.

"It's okay babe. We'll get through it. I will never give up on you and I will never leave you. I just want to see the Susan Snell I fell in love with". Said Carrie.

Susan smiled. "Let's go out to dinner. My treat".


	51. Chapter 51

_I'll tell her "I love you" everyday_

 _I'll come home with chocolates and a bouquet_

 _We'll get through the hard times, we'll never fray_

Susan Snell was driving home from work. She made sure to pick up chocolates, pizza, and Lillys for Carrie. She wanted to surprise her with something special. Carrie made the dean's list at the University of Chicago. Susan Snell smiled as soon as she saw she made the dean's list as well.

Carrie was driving home too from shopping. She bought her wife a Montreal Expos hat and a Charles Dickens poetry book. She was the first to arrive at there apartment. She grabbed both bags and locked the car. She unlocked the door to there apartment and wrapped the book and the hat in gift wrapping paper to surprise her wife. "All good to go". Carrie said to herself as she smiled. She heard the door unlocking and saw Susan Snell with a box of pizza and the chocolates on the pizza box. She also saw a bag too. "Need help?". Carrie asked.

"I got it". Said Susan. "And congrats baby for making the dean's list!". She smiled.

"Congrats to you as well! let's celebrate!". Carrie beamed happily.

They each take two slices of pizza and some soda and ate while they watched the baseball game on tv. "I have something for you". Said Carrie.

"Oh yeah? What's that?". Susan asked.

Carrie gave Susan both wrapped presents. Susan opened them and gasped. "Wow! Thanks pudding! This is really great. Thank you!". They both kissed and Susan gave Carrie a present. "I know you were crying when you lost your shirt, so I bought you a new one". Susan smiled. Carrie unfolded it and she saw it and smiled huge. "A captain America shirt!".

Carrie jumped on Susan Snell's lap and they kissed and kissed. "Thank you". Said Carrie.

"No, baby. Thank YOU. For sticking with me through everything. For loving me". Said Susan.

Carrie kissed Susan again. "You're amazing. And I love you".

"I love you too".

Both Carrie and Susan watched Avengers: Infinty war and ate chocolate.


	52. Chapter 52

"Babe!". Carrie called loudly. "Check this out!". Carrie was setting up the dinner table.

Susan was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Cooking right now honey. What's up?". She said loudly but softly.

"They're about to win the world series". Said Carrie.

"Who?". Susan asked.

"The Boston Red Sox". Carrie Said. She was multi tasking. Pouring the seltzer water in both cups.

"And the pitch...STRIKE 3! The Red Sox are the 2019 champions!". The announcer yelled.

"YESSSS!". Carrie squealed out of excitement. She jumped up and down and ran again, jumping into her wife's arms. Susan giggled as they kissed each other passionately.

"Good game?". Susan asked.

"Yeah. The Red Sox offense was clicking. Everyone in that lineup was hitting. The Yankees pitchers had no idea on how to stop the Red sox from hitting everything the Yankees threw at them". Carrie was talking really fast. Really, really faaaast.

"Babe. Babe. Slowww dooown. Take a breather for a couple minutes". Susan Snell said as she smiled lovingly at Carrie.

"Sorry! I'm just sooooo excited!" Carrie said.

"Man, I should have never given you that caramel iced coffee". Susan said jokingly. "And besides, you've had enough sugar I think".

Carrie laughed. "Let's eat dinner".


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own marvel. I do not own the characters from carrie. Except for my original character alexis.

"We just couldn't do it, Carrie". Said Doctor Strange.

"Once he snapped his fingers...it was over". Thor said.

"Damn. And y'all had him on his knees too". Said Carrie. She sat next to Captain America.

"We did. And the reason we called you here is because We need to defeat thanos. We NEED to make that son of a bitch pay. He took our friends from us". Said Tony Stark.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. My friend Alexis is talking to Thanos right now". Said Carrie.

"Why? She has no super powers". Said Bruce Wayne.

"Trust me. Alexis...she's a bad ass". Said Carrie. She smiled. Susan Snell and Tommy Ross smiled as well.

"Okay. If you say so. I guess I'll take your word for it". Said Tony Stark.

-in the other room-

"You know what i want, Thanos". Said Alexis.

Thanos chuckled. "I'd never take an offet like that. That's silly".

"Eh i dont think it is. You see, Thanos I'm gonna crush you. Im gonna stomp on you. I'm gonna stomp on your heart as much as i can. You'll accept my offer because i said so". Said Alexis.

"If i win...i keep the infinity stones. And wipe out all of the population. And if you win...i give back the infinity stones and bring back all of the population and their planets. That sounds about right, right?." Said Thanos.

"Yeah".

Thanos smiled briefly. "You got it. I'll meet you there at the basketball gym in a few minutes".

"Perfect. Oh and thanos?". Asked Alexis.

"Yes?". Said Thanos.

"I'm gonna kick your ass. Just so you know, you're fucked". Said Alexis.

Thanos ignored her comment.

-Alexis is walking to where her friends are sitting-

"Hey". Said Alexis.

"What'd he say?". Bruce Banner asked.

"He agreed". Alexis grinned.

"H-h-h-he did?". Tony stark asked feeling really surprised.

Alexis nodded.

"But Thanos is 8 feel tall!". Bruce exclaimed.

"Bruce, let me educate on something. Guys who are that tall and have muscles aren't very agile. That's A. And B.) He has zero cardio".

Bruce nodded. "Hmm. I didn't think of that. Good observation". He smiled.

"Guys that size have weak knees anyway". Said Natasha Romanoff.

"Yep. Im going for the knees obviously". Said Alexis. "Okay. Its just about game time".

"Good luck". Said Captain America.

"Kick the shit out of him for us and everyone". Said Rocket.

Alexis nodded. Everyone else followed her and they all sat on the seats. She looked at them and nodded. Thanos stood over her and took off her gauntlet gloves. He cracked his back and said "Little one. You will not win. I am Thanos and I will Destroy you".

Alexis then chuckled and said "Since I'm a lady I believe I'll get the ball first". Thanos handed her thr basketball. He did his best to bend his knees and she began to dribble. "Come on little girl! Come on!". Thanos growled out of anger. "Oh, don't worry. The fight is coming to you". Alexis mumbled. She then ran and charged at him but Thanos was slow on his feet and couldn't catch up to her. She put the ball in the basket and did a lay up. 1 point for Alexis. None for Thanos.

"Shit". Said Thanos.

"I got the first point". Said Alexis.

She dribbled the basketball again and forced Thanos to try and play defense. She hit a three point shot in his face that was contested and she made it in. "You're down 2-0 Thanos. Seems like the big bad man cant run". She taunted him.

"Shut up! I CAN run!". He screamed foaming out of his mouth with foam and drool.

"Game point. Hey Thanos? Look at this". She said. She ran to him backing him down with her shoulders. Thanos was struggling so bad he was running out of breath. "I...can't..." He heaved. She ran back to the three point line and made the shot. All net!

"I win". She said.

All her friends stood up and cheered. They poured champagne on Alexis and hugged her all at once.

Thanos gave Tony Stark the infinity stones as he brought everyone out of the ashes bringing them to life and reviving the planets.

Star lord hugged Kimora. Rocket gave baby groot a hug. Tony hugged Spider-Man. And vision kissed Scarlett Witch.

"You did it! Good job!". Said Natasha Romanoff.

Alexis smiled. "No one messes with my friends. I love you".

"I love you too". Said Natasha.


	54. Chapter 54

Carrie felt herself getting angry. She felt really tired emotionally. All she wanted was for her wife's friends to give her a chance to like her. But every chance they get they poke fun at Carrie. They'd say things like "She's weird". Or "She's awkward". And even things like "She's creepy". Carrie has heard the words "I'm sorry" so many times that those words are so useless now to her.

Carrie doesn't get it. She's nice to everyone. She's respectful. But no matter how much she tries she always feels left out. The odd person out. The lady that Sue's friends barely tolerate. And Carrie has had enough. She felt the tears going down her cheeks. All this anger, rejection, and hurt. Carrie isn't the type to hold a grudge but she feels like holding a grudge to her wife's friends. She collected her thoughts and washed her face to clean herself up.

Carrie drove to the diner - karaoke place to see her wife and her friends eating dinner and laughing. Sue told her she wants her me time to go shopping and to walk around. Carrie gripped the steering wheel and screamed "Mother fucker!". In her car. She slammed the door and opened the door the diner - karaoke restaurant.

"Hey babe". Sue smiled.

"Don't fucking 'hey babe' me! Is this what you went to do?! Talk shit about me to your friends, so your stupid ass friends can laugh at me?!". Carrie yelled.

"Babe. J-j-j-just calm down. Okay? Just-"

"I won't calm down!". Carrie turned her attention to her wife's friends. "You ladies are the definition of trash! How DARE you laugh at someone for being how they are! How DARE YOU laugh at someone for being who they are! You ladies need to check yourselves because you NOT even close to perfect. Do you feel better about yourselves to laugh at me? Does it?!". Carrie shouted.

All of Sue's friends said nothing. They got so quiet. Carrie got on stage and sang 'You don't know me' by liz gillies. After the song was done they all apologized.


	55. Chapter 55

Tommy Ross smiled at his girlfriend. This is his day. The day he graduates college. She was still getting ready just applying her make up on. He put on a nice suit and a nice pair of dress shoes. He put on his cap and gown and said "Babe you ready?". Heather put her make up away and put on her heals. "Yeah". She said. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her boyfriend. She whistled at him. "Look at yooouuuuu. Looking all handsome!". She giggled as she kissed him. He laughed and gave her a hug as he kissed her back. "I'm so proud of you, babe". Said Heather. "Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. I can't wait to see Carrie and Sue".

-At the dress store-

"Woooooooow. Green is definitely your color babe. Mama miaaaaa". Said Sue.

Carrie laughed. "I was thinking this denim jacket with this dress". Said Carrie.

"That's a cute outfit". Said Sue. "Plus green matches with Blue".

"Yeah. You have good taste in fashion babe". Said Carrie.

"Why thank you. Do you come here often at all?". Sue flirted with Carrie.

"Eh kinda. But I'm married, so...yeah". Said Carrie.

Sue pretended to be hurt but she giggled. They made out for a few minutes until everyone started to stare.

"I'm gonna buy this pink dress. And this black denim jacket". Said Sue.

"Okay my love. I'll pay for us". Said Carrie.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're so perfect". said Sue as she held Carrie in her arms.

"And you're the most beautiful woman in the world". Carrie whispered.

-At Tommy's graduation-

"Tommy Ross". The guy called out on stage. Tommy's family and close friends all clapped for him. "Tommyyyyyy!". George Dawson yelled happily".

Tommy laughed and held up his college degree. After everyone got their degrees Tommy ran to where everyone is and gave his girlfriend a big hug. "I did it! I graduated!". He yelled out of excitement. "Tommy! Hey! Congratulations!". Said Carrie. "Hey Carrie. Sue Snell!". He said. "Heeey! Congrats my good friend!".

Tommy's parents took Tommy out for lunch. Heather graduated a few weeks later too.


	56. Chapter 56

It was a few days before Christmas. Sue Snell was going shopping and thinking of what to get Carrie for Christmas. Their family came over later that day as everyone sat down and watched TV. Or watched movies on Netflix. It was December22, 2019. Three days before Christmas and Carrie's excitement was brewing with happiness each day as she counted down the days to Christmas. Carrie already bought her wife a couple of Christmas presents. She wrapped them and put Sue's name on the presents. She placed them under the Christmas tree and helped decorated the tree with ornaments and Christmas lights.

Carrie even bought her wife a Christmas card and put chocolates in her stocking as well. Sue Snell went inside the Lids store at the local mall and bought two hats for Carrie. She also bought her a Harry Potter varsity jacket from Hot Topic. She smiled thinking about how happy Carrie will be and how beautiful she'll look.

-1 day til Christmas-

Carrie was getting dressed. She put on a hoodie and jeans with low top converse shoes. Sue Snell put on a dress with leggings and a jacket. They drove to Sue's mom's house while they were singing horribly but it didn't matter. It's time like these where Sue Snell and her wife make happy memories. She smiled so lovingly at Sue. She pecked her on her cheek as they held hands. When they arrived at the house everyone said "Heeeyyyy!" And said things like "You both look so beautiful!". They spent the day just relaxing and being with family. Talking about how things at work are going. The time flew by so fast as they gave each other gifts for secret Santa. Sue's mom was Carrie's secret Santa. She gave Carrie an Ipad charger which she really needed. And Carrie gave Sue's mom a Michael Kors purse.

After Sue made sure to help Carrie leave cookies and milk for Santa that Carrie made she placed them on the kitchen counter. Everyone went to bed as Sue and Carrie cuddles for hours. Soon after Sue fell asleep wrapping her arms around Carrie, she played Madden mobile on her phone and won the game. She played the Cincinnati Bengals she played as the New York Giants. She charged her phone and went to bed.

-Christmas morning-

Everyone woke up around 10:30am Carrie was still sleeping. No snow on Christmas but it was nice outside. Not too chilly but not too cold. Everyone waited for her to wake up on this beautiful Christmas morning. She finally woke up at 11:15am and brushed her teeth and took a shower. She changed out of her pajamas and into some comfortable clothes. "Hey". She said. "Merry Christmas babe!". Said Sue. "Thank you! I'll get you your presents baby. Hold on". Carrie placed her presents on the table and gave Sue her presents. "For you my love. Merry Christmas". Said Carrie. They kissed and everyone opened their presents. Sue got a Tommy Hilfigure hoodie, a Christmas card and a cute makeup set as well as a couple of Marvel T-shirts. Carrie opened her presents and gasped. "I got it! i got it!". She squealed happily. She unwrapped her present like a monster and tried on one of her hats. One hat she got is a New York Knicks hat. And a Montreal Expos hat. She also tried on her Harry Potter jacket and it fit so perfectly on her. "Than you! Thank yooouuuu!". She kissed her wife a bunch of times. Little, soft gentle smooches.

Sue giggled and kissed Carrie. "You're certainly welcome babe. Anything for my sweet angel".


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 58

It's finally here. Halloween. Carrie decided to dress as a nurse and Sue Snell dressed as a cat. Carrie was dancing in the bathroom alone while fixing her hair in the bathroom. Sue Snell put on her converse shoes and decided to sneak up on Carrie. "Lovin meeeeeee". Carrie sang. "Nice signing and dancing". Sue giggled at Carrie. "Geez!". Carrie felt startled. Sue giggled again and said "That's how you should dance at the party. Carrie got angry but she laughed. "I won't dance at no party. These dance moves are for you baby". Carrie grinned.

"Mmmm". Sue licked her lips at Carrie. Carrie sprayed hair spray on Sue's head. "Agghhh". Sue said. Carrie laughed and closed the door to their bathroom.

Sue grabbed her bag and Carrie grabbed her purse and they headed out to Tommy's house.

They played _Dangerously in love_ by Beyonce. "Dangerously in loooooooooooooveeeeeee" they yelled as they Sue sang terribly.

Tommy texted Sue as Carrie drove. _We're are gonna prank her so good!_ He texted her. Sue smirked. _Yeah. But I don't wanna scare her, she's still my baby._ She texted Tommy back. _It'll be a friendly prank. But we'll both apologize if she gets scared._ Tommy sent her a message. _Sounds good_ she said.

"I'm gonna get some soda". Carrie said as she parked their car near the side walk.

"Okay babe. I'm gonna find Tommy".

Sue quickly changed into a Michael Myers outfit trying to hide. she put fake blood on Tommy's face and clothes.

Carrie drank some soda and was watching two and a half men on YouTube. She was laughing as Allen Harper fell off the ladder. "Ahhhhhhhhh". He yelled. She spilled her soda on the floor as she laughed so loud. She completely forgot about the hallucination she had earlier. No more erotica Harry Potter fan fiction for her.

"Hey Carrie! Over here next to me". Said Heather. Tommy and Sue's closest friends were at the party watching the first Halloween movie that came out. "Okay". Said Carrie. She smiled at Heather. They ate chips as they all watched the movie. Then they heard a scream but it wasn't from the movie. "AGGHHHHH". Sue pretended to yell feeling scared. Carrie immediately got up and went to find her wife. "Babe? Where are you?". She asked. Carrie went find her and what she saw next made her scream in horror and agony. "Tommy! Oh my god!". She yelled. She cried so hard. "T-t-t-t-Tommy!". Sue stood behind her and pulled out a fake nice. Carrie stood up and Sue grabbed her by her shoulder and Carrie kicked the person in the stomach!. "Aghhhhhhhh". Carrie pulled out Sue's mask and saw cleavage. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I kicked you". Sue and Tommy laughed as Sue held her stomach. "It's okay. It was just a prank". Said Sue. "I know. I got you before you could get me. So...Jokes on you!". Said Carrie. They spent the night watching movies and snuggling.

Chapter 59

"I'm about to win! Just 1 out away from winning the series". Carrie exclaimed to herself and Captain Marvel. Yes, she was hallucinating. But she could see Captain marvel and all her super hero friends. Captain Marvel struck out as Carrie won the series 4-1. Final score of the baseball game: 12-3. Spider-man opened up some freezing cold champagne and poured it on Carrie. All the avengers dumped champagne on each other, and celebrating. Captain marvel shook hands with Carrie and they gave each other a hug. Carrie won the series. And the bet. if Captain marvel won her and Carrie would remain friends. If Carrie won her and Captain Marvel (Aka Carol Danvers) would be a couple. And sue Snell is perfectly okay with that. She held Carrie in her arms as Carrie cried out of happiness. She gave a speech and Carrie said "I've dreamed of this moment when I was little. I've worked incredibly hard for this. Thank you everyone for being here for me. For taking a chance on me. For everything". Carrie got to sing to Captain marvel and finally kissed her.


	58. Chapter 58

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you in this game!". Carrie said feeling competitive.

Kara adjusted her glasses. "I'm super girl. And I'm a beast in this football game. Believe me, Carrie. I won't go easy on you". She laughed.

Carrie chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that".

The game started and Kara got the ball. On the second play she threw an interception.

"OHHHHH!". Carrie yelled happily.

"What?!". Kara yelled in disbelief. "Damn!".

On the first play on offense Carrie ran the ball for 15 yards. "Ha!".

Carrie chose the Chicago bears. And Kara (Aka super girl) chose the Indianapolis Colts.

"Okay. It's okay. Still plenty of football left". Said Kara.

Carrie threw the ball 20 yards as the wide receiver caught it. "What's happening? Where's your defense at?".

Kara was mumbling and shifting uncomfortable in her seat. She was getting angry. "You just got lucky. That is all".

Carrie smirked. "Mhm".

By half time Carrie was winning 21-10. And by the 4th quarter she was 28-13.

"Yeess! I have defeated Super girl!". Carrie reigned herself as queen of the madden football game.

"Whatever. I'm out". Kara threw the controller and walked away.

"Where you going? Kara, It's just a game". Said Carrie.

"Yeah, well, you cheated". She said. She grabbed her purse and left.

"Sore loser". Carrie said.


	59. Chapter 59

"Visioj. I'm a beast at this game. You will lose". Said Carrie.

"We shall see. I have never played this game. What's it called?". Said Vision.

"MLB the show: 19". Said Carrie.

"Oh. I do watch some baseball. But I have never played this video game before". Said Vision.

"Who you picking to play as?". Carrie asked.

"My favorite team. The Boston Red sox". Said Vision as he smiled.

"Oooh. They're a good team. I'm picking the New York Yankees". Said Carrie.

"Ahh. Their rival I believe". Said Vision.

Carrie nodded. "Mhm. Everytime these two teams play against each other they have amazing baseball matches".

"Yes. I am picking Mr. David Price as my pitcher". Vision pressed the start button.

"Excellent! I'm picking...Luis Severino as my starting pitcher". Said Carrie. She also pressed the start button.

"I believe I am going to kick your butt". Said Vision.

Carrie laughed. "Oh, you just wait. You're gonna lose".

On the second pitch in the game Vision pressed the X button and Carrie pressed the 'Swing' button and hit a homerun to right field. "And it's gooooneeee!". Carrie yelled.

"Shit". Vision mumbled.

The whole game Carrie scored 19 runs hitting 4 home runs. Vision only scored 4 runs.


	60. Chapter 60

"I love her so much, Tommy. I just want to tell her I'm falling in love with her. But I can't". Sue said sadly.

"How come?". Tommy asked.

"Because she's with super girl". Said Sue.

"You can still tell her". Said Tommy.

"I know. It's just so hard lately. I wanna take our friendship to the next level but I'm just so nervous. And insecure". Said Sue.

"Oh, Sue. Don't be. The worst that can happen is Carrie says no. And the best thing that can happen is Carrie can say yes. Even with Carrie's condition we both know Super girl is a hallucination". Said Tommy.

"You're right. I saw her face when Super girl asked her out. I just wish I could make her that happy". Said Sue.

Tommy gave her a hug.

-At a music studio-

 _I wanna love you all night long_

 _Baby girl I wanna take you home_

 _So it don't matter if you're single single_

 _Don't be afraid of the unknown_

Carrie sang.

"Excellent!". Said Super girl. Sh felt so proud of her girlfriend.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the song". Said Carrie.

"I did!". Said super girl.

"When I'm with you I feel so safe". Said Carrie.

Super girl kissed her on the lips.

"I'll do everything I can to keep you safe". Said Super girl.

Carrie was hallucinating while signing. God. Super girl is perfect in every way. She felt happy to get Super man's approval. He could see that Kara (Super girl) loves Carrie. He smiled so wide seeing two woman being affectionate.

-Tommy and Sue Snell-

"I'm scared, Tommy. Scared of being hurt. I love her so much! But T-Tommy...I...Hesitated when she asked me out. And never said yes or no. I wasn't ready but now I'm ready to be with her". Said Sue. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You should tell her that, Sue. Tell her all you feel". Said Tommy.

"Thank you for being here for me. I really appreciate it". Said sue.

Tommy gave her another hug. "Anytime. I'll do anything for you". He smiled.

-Super girl and Carrie-

"Oh Kara. You're so freaking beautiful". Said Carrie smiled at Super girl and held her so close.

Kara smiled. "You're beautiful too babe".

Sue went to see Carrie and saw Carrie talking to herself. Sue sees no one there but Carrie and Super girl are talking about who's more beautiful than who. "Carrie?". Sue Snell asked.


	61. Chapter 61

"Thor". Said Carrie.

"I have no words". Said Thor.

Basketball player: Damien Lillard

Synopsis: The avengers can't go back in time to get the infinty stones. they're too scared. So Bruce call son a friend and challenges Thanos. If the man wins, Thanos will give up the infinity stones. And the man loses,thanos will wipe out the earth.

"We shouldn't". Said Captain Marvel.

"We have to do this". Said Carrie.

"No. _We don't_ ". Thor growled.

"How do we even know this will work?". Bruce asked.

"I have no clue. But it's worth trying for". Said Carrie.

"And what will we do if this doesn't work?". Tony Stark asked.

"Then we'll stop trying". Said Carrie.

"So that's it? Just one try and one and done?". Black Widow asked.

"Well what ideas do you have?". Carrie asked.

Black widow said nothing.

"Natasha, listen to me. We have to find an answer on how to defeat thanos. Fast". Said Carrie.

We have no answers. Not a thing". Said Natasha.

Captain America shook his head. "Their is nothing we can do. I'm sorry".

"I know someone we can call". Said Bruce. "I'll see if he can help us".

"Who?". Thor asked.

Bruce Banner was on the phone. "Please. Please for us". He begged.

The man sighed. "Okay".

Bruce smiled. "I really do appreciate this".

-On the basketball place-

"Ahhhh. Have you come back for me to wipe you out again?". Thanos asked the avengers.

"No". Said Tony Stark. "We didn't come here to fight. We just want you to do the right thing and bring everyone back:,

"Nope, not happening. Get out of here now". Said Thanos.

"No! Give us the got damn stones THANOS!". Thor screamed.

"You want them? Take it from my HAND!". Thanos yelled. He started walking towards the avengers. They all looked at each other nervously, feeling scared and for the first time feeling rather threatened by Thanos. They all heard a whistle. Bruce saw his friend and smiled. The avengers smiled as well. The man walked to them and stared down Thanos. "I got this. Let me go to work on this bitch. He gonna get this work". The man said.

He stood in front of Thanos. "So you're the friend". Thanos said.

"Yeah. The man said.

"And what do you desire?". Thanos asked.

"The infinity stones". He said.

Thanos laughed. "After I crush you...I WILL crush your friends". Thanos walked away putting the infinity stones down. "Challenge accepted".

The man smiled and walked to where Bruce Banner and his friends are sitting. "Don't worry. I have him right where I want him". He said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?". Captain America asked.

The man nodded. "I'd do anything for you. Just relax here. And watch me go to work".

Thanos stood on the free throw line. The man looked at Bruce and the avengers and nodded at them.

"Your ball". Said Thanos.

"You just made a mistake right their". Dame said.

Thanos looked at him confused. "How so?".

"Like this!". Damien Lillard asked. He was dribbling the basketball and ran right running past Thanos putting the ball in the hoop.

"1 One point". Dame said. He dribbled standing way behind the 3 - point line. Thanos was having a hard time moving. He was having a hard time running. "You're very weak in your knees. Watch this!". Dame said. He put the ball in the hoop making a 3 - point shot.

Thanos tried backing up. "Come on you fool!Come on!".

"Okay. You asking for it NOW!". Said Dame. He ran to Thanos as Thanos stumbled on his feet to play defense. Dame did a slam dunk leaping 8 feet from the rim.

"YESSSS!". Bruce banner yelled excitedly.

"Get him Dame!". Ant Man yelled.

Natasha smiled.

Damien Lillard was posting up on Thanos. He turned to his right and faded away making the shot. 3 points to 0 Thanos is losing.

In another universe Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Spiderman, Scarlett witch were all smiling and cheering Dame.

"That was an AWESOME DUNK!. H-h-h-how-d he do that?! That-I mean- wow- wow that was freaking incredible!". Peter screamed feeling happy. "OHHHHH. OHHHH!". Drax the destroyer yelled. as he saw his favorite basketball do a crazy dunk/

Thanos screamed. "AAAAGGHHHHH!".

Dame winked at thanos and once again ran towards him and did one of the craziest dunks ever. Thanos tried to get the ball in the hoop but Damien Lillard blocked it twice. He ran back to the 3 - point ...19 feet from the 3 - point line. Thanos was foaming out the mouth and tiring out. Dame hit the craziest 3 point shot in the face of Thanos. Everyone went crazy. All the avengers and everyone in the other universe. Dame waved good bye to Thanos and he took the infinity stones. He snapped his fingers and everyone ran to where Dame was standing. he threw the glove to Tony Stark. They all crowded around him. Spiderman, Black Panther, everyone came back to life again. "Thank you". Said Tony Stark. "No problem". Said Dame. Tony gave him a hug.

Thanos melted away.

"Keep that thing safe". Said Dame.

"Oh, you know I will. Come on. let's go have dinner". Tony stark smiled.

"I'd like that". Dame said as he smiled at everyone.


	62. Chapter 62

"And our MVP for the women's slow pitch softball is...Carrie - Snell Whiiiite!". The owner of the Softball tournament said. Everyone in the building clapped and they all smiled. Susan Snell, Tommy Ross, and all their friends sat in the first row. All of Carrie's other friends sat in the front row as well. Clark Kent, Bruce wayne, Diana Prince, all the aevngers and a couple of pther members of the jutice league, including Carol Danvers, Super girl. Peter Parker and his closest friends even Gwen Stacy was there too. "Yeah Carrie!". Tommy yelled happily. Carrie walked up to where the microphone is.

"H-hi everyone. Good afternoon. I have a lot of people that I want to thank. I want to thank Tony Stark first. Tony. Thank you for giving me a place to stay when my parents were always fighting. Thank you for taking me in along with all the avengers giving me hope and strength and courage to face problems in life. Thank you to Peter Parker who showed me to be brave while staring in the face of adversity. You've been my best friend since I was young and you've never walked away from me. You've always been a great friend to me and I feel so proud to call you my best friend". Carrie was now getting emotional starting to cry. "To all my other friends. You've cheered me up and cheered me on. You've texted me during every game and always attended the home games. You gave me great friends that I'll always cherish memories with. You helped me believe in myself when I didn't believe in myself. Thank you for all you do for me. You all are the best and I mean it". Carrie wiped her eyes. "To my beautiful wife. You took a chance on me when no one else my team loses or when I have a bad game you always text me and tell me that I'll do better next time. You believed me in me when I doubted myself. You always cheered me up when I second guess myself. Every morning when I see your beautiful face it always brightens up my day. You've done so much and sacrifice so, so much for you and I'm so proud and thankful and so lucky to have someone like you. I'd do anything for you and you'll never have to worry about never going home to you because I'll always be with you every single night. I love you sugar. So much. Thank you everyone".

Once Carrie was done with her speech Carrie and all her friends walked up and gave her a hug as she cried in everyone's arms.


	63. Chapter 63

"Thor". Said Carrie.

"I have no words". Said Thor.

Basketball player: Damien Lillard

Synopsis: The avengers can't go back in time to get the infinty stones. they're too scared. So Bruce call son a friend and challenges Thanos. If the man wins, Thanos will give up the infinity stones. And the man loses,thanos will wipe out the earth.

"We shouldn't". Said Captain Marvel.

"We have to do this". Said Carrie.

"No. _We don't_ ". Thor growled.

"How do we even know this will work?". Bruce asked.

"I have no clue. But it's worth trying for". Said Carrie.

"And what will we do if this doesn't work?". Tony Stark asked.

"Then we'll stop trying". Said Carrie.

"So that's it? Just one try and one and done?". Black Widow asked.

"Well what ideas do you have?". Carrie asked.

Black widow said nothing.

"Natasha, listen to me. We have to find an answer on how to defeat thanos. Fast". Said Carrie.

We have no answers. Not a thing". Said Natasha.

Captain America shook his head. "Their is nothing we can do. I'm sorry".

"I know someone we can call". Said Bruce. "I'll see if he can help us".

"Who?". Thor asked.

Bruce Banner was on the phone. "Please. Please for us". He begged.

The man sighed. "Okay".

Bruce smiled. "I really do appreciate this".

-On the basketball place-

"Ahhhh. Have you come back for me to wipe you out again?". Thanos asked the avengers.

"No". Said Tony Stark. "We didn't come here to fight. We just want you to do the right thing and bring everyone back:,

"Nope, not happening. Get out of here now". Said Thanos.

"No! Give us the got damn stones THANOS!". Thor screamed.

"You want them? Take it from my HAND!". Thanos yelled. He started walking towards the avengers. They all looked at each other nervously, feeling scared and for the first time feeling rather threatened by Thanos. They all heard a whistle. Bruce saw his friend and smiled. The avengers smiled as well. The man walked to them and stared down Thanos. "I got this. Let me go to work on this bitch. He gonna get this work". The man said.

He stood in front of Thanos. "So you're the friend". Thanos said.

"Yeah. The man said.

"And what do you desire?". Thanos asked.

"The infinity stones". He said.

Thanos laughed. "After I crush you...I WILL crush your friends". Thanos walked away putting the infinity stones down. "Challenge accepted".

The man smiled and walked to where Bruce Banner and his friends are sitting. "Don't worry. I have him right where I want him". He said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?". Captain America asked.

The man nodded. "I'd do anything for you. Just relax here. And watch me go to work".

Thanos stood on the free throw line. The man looked at Bruce and the avengers and nodded at them.

"Your ball". Said Thanos.

"You just made a mistake right their". Dame said.

Thanos looked at him confused. "How so?".

"Like this!". Damien Lillard asked. He was dribbling the basketball and ran right running past Thanos putting the ball in the hoop.

"1 One point". Dame said. He dribbled standing way behind the 3 - point line. Thanos was having a hard time moving. He was having a hard time running. "You're very weak in your knees. Watch this!". Dame said. He put the ball in the hoop making a 3 - point shot.

Thanos tried backing up. "Come on you fool!Come on!".

"Okay. You asking for it NOW!". Said Dame. He ran to Thanos as Thanos stumbled on his feet to play defense. Dame did a slam dunk leaping 8 feet from the rim.

"YESSSS!". Bruce banner yelled excitedly.

"Get him Dame!". Ant Man yelled.

Natasha smiled.

Damien Lillard was posting up on Thanos. He turned to his right and faded away making the shot. 3 points to 0 Thanos is losing.

In another universe Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Spiderman, Scarlett witch were all smiling and cheering Dame.

"That was an AWESOME DUNK!. H-h-h-how-d he do that?! That-I mean- wow- wow that was freaking incredible!". Peter screamed feeling happy. "OHHHHH. OHHHH!". Drax the destroyer yelled. as he saw his favorite basketball do a crazy dunk/

Thanos screamed. "AAAAGGHHHHH!".

Dame winked at thanos and once again ran towards him and did one of the craziest dunks ever. Thanos tried to get the ball in the hoop but Damien Lillard blocked it twice. He ran back to the 3 - point ...19 feet from the 3 - point line. Thanos was foaming out the mouth and tiring out. Dame hit the craziest 3 point shot in the face of Thanos. Everyone went crazy. All the avengers and everyone in the other universe. Dame waved good bye to Thanos and he took the infinity stones. He snapped his fingers and everyone ran to where Dame was standing. he threw the glove to Tony Stark. They all crowded around him. Spiderman, Black Panther, everyone came back to life again. "Thank you". Said Tony Stark. "No problem". Said Dame. Tony gave him a hug.

Thanos melted away.

"Keep that thing safe". Said Dame.

"Oh, you know I will. Come on. let's go have dinner". Tony stark smiled.

"I'd like that". Dame said as he smiled at everyone.


	64. Chapter 64

The clock in the game was counting down. 4. 3. 2. 1. And...

Captain Marvel pressed the X button and and she threw the ball wide down the field aaaand...

"Intercepted! Interception! INTERCEPTION!". Carrie yelled.

"Fuck!". Captain Marvel yelled. Carrie won the game 24-17 in madden.

-Meanwhile downstairs-

Susan adjusted the camera and pressed the record button. "Whaaaaaats going on everyone?! It's your lady Susan here. Welcome to my vlog! Right now my wife is upstairs playing madden on her PlayStation 4 so she'll be here later on. Today is the first day of vlogmas. December 1st. So today my wife-"

"Babe! I won!". Carrie smiled.

"Yaaaaayyyyyyyy!". Susan kissed Carrie a bunch of times and hugged her close.

"Ooh Babe. We have to put our Christmas tree together". Said Carrie.

"I have the ornaments in our living room and the Christmas lights too". Said Susan.

Carrie smiled. "Christmas tiiiiiiime!". She screamed.

Susan laughed. "As y'all can see my lovely wife loves Christmas as much as I do".

Carrie was getting some seltzer water from the refrigerator and went to start decorating the Christmas tree. Susan waited til Carrie left the room and she said "Carrie doesn't know this yet but I already bought her an air Jordan hat and a Jordan sweater from footlocker. She is going to _LOOOOVE_ her presents". Susan continued, "Oh and I sort o saw what Carrie got me for Christmas too. Well, one of the gifts. It's a Montreal Expos baseball hat and that hat is so nice! I definitely didn't mean to see it but I had a feeling she was buying for me hehehehehe".

Susan and Carrie's dog Bradley walked in the room and ran to Carrie. Carrie smiled at the adorable pug and said all happily "Hiii buddy! Where's my kissey? Give me kiss!". Bradley started to lick her face and nose as he wagged his tail. "Awww my babyyyyy!". Carrie said.

"So last night Carrie and I had this amazing chicken Parmesan sandwich and it was so yummy! And honestly it wasn't that expensive either. So today guys we're also gonna bake chocolate chip cookies and watch Christmas movies. This vlog is short because my camera is dying. So I'll see you all later on. Byeeeee". Said Susan. She charged her camera and helped her wife with the Christmas tree.

"Are your parents coming over tonight?". Carrie asked.

"That's tomorrow. I was thinking we can get a frozen pizza and barbecue wings and just have a movie night with them". Said Susan. Carrie sat on her lap and Susan wrapped an arm around her.

"That sounds lovely! I'm so excited for Christmas!Like I literally can't wait!". Carrie squealed.

"Oh I know! The good food. Hanging out with our family. And the beautiful Christmas lights. And the presents too". Susan kissed her wife on her hair.

After they decorated the tree they watch the TV show kitchen nightmares and waited til the camera vlog was charged.

"Helloooooooooo!". Susan yelled excitedly. "This is our dog. He's very cuddly and snuggly. He's a pug his name is Bradley. Say Hi to the camera Bradley.".

Bradley sniffed the camera and tried to lick it.

"Don't lick my camera haha!". Said Susan as she laughed.

"Wow! We did a good job on our tree!" Said Carrie.

"We're going to get dinner soon. I just wanted to say that someone in our comment section said that pugs are ugly. Well, let me tell you something young man. Pugs are NOT ugly. They're good dogs. Pugs r cute, charming, funny, and very, very loving dogs. If anyone is looking to get a dog - specifically a pug - don't let anyone tell you that pugs are bad dogs". Said Susan.

"I agree with you babe. Having a pug is a wonderful experience. Like when you take the pug for a walk you get a lot of looks and a lot of them are females that also walk their dogs at the park. And with your pug leading the way you get a lot of attention and don't let anyone tell you that you are less of a person with a pug as a dog. Like that's really crazy. Pugs are amazing dogs. And as long as you're happy then that's all that matters". Said Carrie.

"Yeah. If we want to play video games he'll sit on your lap. If you're watching a movie on your phone or on your Ipad he'll sit next to you. Honestly since we've had a pug Bradley, who's our baby, is _THE_ best dog ever. So That's all for today guys. I'll see you later. Thank you everyone in the comment section. You all are the best! And I'll see you all later". And with Susan went to edit the video on her vlog and Carrie went to get ready. "Pizza?". Carrie asks.

"Yeah!". Susan smiled.

They both kissed and went to get dinner.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer : The song _All for you_ belongs to Fetty Wap and his record label.

I _been looking at your smile_

 _It's all for you babe_

 _Haven't told you in a while_

 _Missing you babe_

 _(missing you)_

 _We gonna smoke take a ride_

 _Never changed up my style_

Carrie was doing a dance in the kitchen while cooking spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. Susan was ready to record for her vlogmas. "What's up everyone?! Welcome to vlogmas day 2! If you don't know what vlogmas is that's okay. Vlogmas is a vlog where we film 25 days straight for Christmas. My amazing wife is here cooking us dinner and I just went grocery shopping. Got some soda and bananas and potato chips as our snack tonight for our Netflix movie. I also took Bradley for a walk. You're a good dog aren't you? yes you are! Yes you are!". Susan was petting Bradley and gave the pug a hug. "You're my baby! You're my-agghh don't lick my ear! HAHA!".

Carrie tasted one tiny piece of a meal as she smiled. "It's ready". She said to herself. She drained the spaghetti as another Fetty Wap song was playing. _Hit some corners_ was on the loud speaker. Susan brought the camera with her and opened up the stove. "Mmmmm garlic bread!". She said. "Aghhh you're quite the chef babe. What are you? Gordon Ramsay over here?!". She said to Carrie jokingly. Carrie giggled. "That's right! Hahahaha". Susan laughed. "So everyone I completely forgot to give you all a tour to our house. We just moved last week from our apartment. So this is the kitchen. And this our living room. And this our room. Where sexy time happens! But sshhhhhh don't tell my wife I said that! Hahaaaa". Said Susan.

 _Don't take her lightly_

 _Yeaaah baaabe_

And as you can hear Fetty Wap playing in the back round. So Fetty Wap if you do see this vlogmas shout out to you for always making awesome music! And my wife would like to thank you as your music got her through some dark times. So thank you Fetty for everything". Susan walked to the spare bedroom. "This is our spare bedroom. It's also kind of a gaming room. Our friends heather or Tommy likes to hangout with us so we have a bedroom for either one of them to sleep in. They're always welcomed here". Susan smiled. She a herd a knock. "Oooh! That's probably them!". She walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey!". She yelled. "Hey Susan!". Tommy said as he smiled. He gave her a hug. "Hey girly!". Said Heather. "Hii! Carrie is in the kitchen". Said Susan. "Oh and say Hi to the camera everyone". She continued. Both Tommy and heather waved. "Hiya everyone!". They both said.

"Tommy! Heather!". Said Carrie.

"Hey Carrie!".

"Hii!".

She hugged them both. "I'm glad you both are here. I haven't seen you in a while". Said Carrie.

"We've both been super busy with work and well we are...wedding planning!". Said heather.

"Woah!". Carrie yelled feeling happy for both of her friends. "That's AMAZING! Congrats!".

Both Tommy and Heather smiled. "Thank you!".

George Dawson and Erica got to Susan and Carrie's house. "And these are our friends too. George and Erica!". Said Susan.

"What's up?!". Said Erica.

"Hey hey!". Said George.

They all walked to the kitchen were Carrie put the spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread on everyone's plates. "GEORGE! ERICAAAA!". Carrie yelled. She jumped on them and gave them a hug.

Susan took her camera to the bedroom. "Today my wife and I we went shopping for my parents. Carrie bought my mom a Nike sweater. And I bought my dad a basketball hat. Because here in Chicago gotta be a Chicago Bulls fan haha! Go bulls! Well that's enough for vlogmas for today. I'll see you later on! Byeeee!". Susan smiled and waved at the camera before she turned it off.

She met up with her friends and Carrie. They talked about everything except for work. Talking about old memories and about how George and Erica are looking to adopt. Things with them are perfect. Susan and Carrie smiled so warmly at each other.


	66. Chapter 66

Vlogmas day 3

"Babe! I have a surprise for you!". Carrie called out to her wife.

"What's that?". Susan asked.

"Make sure you saved as much money as you can. Because this December we're going to Seattle". Said Carrie.

"What?! Seattle?!". Susan yelled.

Carrie giggled. "Yeah".

"What day?". Susan asked her wife.

"December 15th to December 23rd". Said Carrie.

Susan smiled. "Aghhhh I can't wait! I've read Seattle is kind of beautiful".

"But ti also rains a lot too". Said Carrie.

"That's true". Said Susan.

"Soooo ladies and everyone watching our vlog their you have it - my baby and I are going to Seattle". Said Susan. "Can we go shopping in Seattle?".

Carrie nodded. "Yeah".

"Ooh can we eat at a restaurant in Seattle?". She asked.

Carrie nodded.

"Can we...walk our pug in Seattle?".

"Yes". 0_0 Carrie said.

0_0 Susan gave Carrie the same look.

They both laughed.

"We have to show you all the dog park we're taking Bradley to. It's pretty huge". Said Carrie. "Let's go Bradley. Time to take you out for a walk. Come on, boy! Come on!". She said patiently. She put the harness on Bradley and the leash as both ladies went to show the dog park. "Lots of trees and lots of - awww the doggy is sleeping!". Said Carrie.

"Aww! Such a good dog!". Said Susan.

"The dog park has a track here for people who like to go for a run or for a jog". Said Carrie.

"Aww look! Other pugs!" Carrie said smiling.

Bradley looked at Carrie. -_- 'I'm a cute pug' Bradley thought.

"That's enough for our vlog today. I shall record later on plus I have to edit this video. See you all laters". Said Susan. They spent the day watching movies as it rained later on.


End file.
